La vie du passé, l'espoir du futur
by CrickSha
Summary: Fic en trois époques 1975, 1995, 2020. PRÉVU AVANT LE TOME 5. saut en 2020 pour découvrir... qui? Venez lire! L'action pointe à l'horizon!
1. Default Chapter

Salut, voilà, c'est ma première fic! Je vous conseille de continuer à lire après le chapitre 1, je le trouve plutôt moyen. Les autres sont plus différents. ¨Ca fait 1 an que j'écris cette fic, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de la mettre sur le net, alors c'est prévu avant le tome 5. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles (Reviews) :p BONNE LECTURE!!!!  
  
la vie du passé, l'espoir du futur  
  
Chapitre 1 : Précipitation  
  
Il y avait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Il était 7h30 du matin et il avait passé une nuit calme et sans cauchemar, ce qui était plutôt rare. Chaque nuit, depuis la fin de l'année, avait été pour lui un supplice lui faisant revivre toute l'horrible aventure qu'il avait vécue avec Voldemort. Il regardait le soleil se lever en pensant à ses amis, qui lui avaient fait parvenir beaucoup de cadeaux pour sa fête. En effet, il venait d'avoir 15 ans. Son ami Ron lui avait envoyé une glace à ennemi. Il avait été extrêmement surpris, en ouvrant son cadeau, de découvrir le magnifique miroir avec quelques runes de gravées. Son ami n'avait pas voulu lui dire comment il se l'était procuré mais Harry se doutait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient leurs mots à dire à ce sujet. L'argent qu'il leur avait donné à la fin de l'année passée avait certainement contribué à l'achat de ce cadeau. Ron lui avait également dit qu'il avait reçu une nouvelle robe de soirée de ses frères. Harry aurait bien aimé être présent pour voir sa réaction. Pour ce qui est de Hermione, elle y était allée un peu plus sobrement en lui offrant un livre sur les sorts de tout genre. Il voyait que son amie n'avait pas changé, n'oubliant aucunement la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il appréciait l'attention qu'elle avait pour lui, essayant de l'aider le plus possible à surmonter cette épreuve. Il la soupçonnait de se sentir coupable de ne pouvoir en faire plus pour lui mais il estimait que personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Son destin était déjà écrit, personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait le changer. Rubeus Hagrid, quant à lui, lui a envoyé de petites roches brillantes de plusieurs couleurs. C'était réellement magnifique et cela le surprit de recevoir un tel cadeau de son professeur. Peut-être que Mme Maxime avait une influence sur lui. Ils étaient partis ensemble pour une mystérieuse mission, qui, à son avis, devait être de rallier les géants au côté de Dumbledore. Mais pour ce qui est de Sirius, il n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis longtemps. Certes, il s'inquiétait, mais il se disait que cela n'allait pas tarder. Il avait une mission à accomplir pour Dumbledore. Le temps devait lui manquer. Il commencerait à s'inquiéter à la rentrer, pas avant.  
  
Harry s'étira longuement, profitant du petit temps qui lui restait avant de devoir aller préparer le maigre déjeuné prévu pour les Dursley. Dudley n'avait toujours pas terminé son régime, bien que Pétunia ne cessait de dire qu'il avait perdu 3 livres durant tout ce temps. Ça, c'était ce que Pétunia disait, mais Harry était convaincu qu'il avait engraissé. Dudley s'arrangeait toujours pour emmener le plus de biscuit possible dans sa chambre dès que sa mère avait le dos tournée. Heureusement pour lui, ses parents ne s'en étaient jamais rendus compte, trop occupé à surveiller Harry pour qu'il ne fasse pas de magie contre eux. Tout allait de plus en plus mal entre Harry et ses parents adoptifs. Vernon ne cessait de lui crier après et Pétunia n'était pas mieux. Elle lui donnait tellement de tâches pour qu'il ne pense pas à faire de magie qu'il était totalement épuisé le soir et ne pouvait faire ses nombreux devoirs d'école. Et ce n'est certainement pas Rogue qui lui laisserait du temps supplémentaire. Heureusement, il y avait un bon côté à ce malheur. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qui l'attendait cette année et à ce qui c'était passé avant. Les Weasley avaient bien essayé de le faire venir chez eux pour la fin des vacances, mais Dumbledore avait été sévère sur ce point. Il devait rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Dans le monde moldu, avait dit son directeur, il était davantage protégé que près des sorciers. Harry doutait de cela, comment les Dursley pouvaient-ils être plus sécuritaire que des sorcier? Mais c'est ainsi que Harry devait passer le reste de son été, avec les Dursley après lui.  
  
Un cri de Pétunia lui fit comprendre qu'il avait perdu un peu trop de temps dans ses pensées et il se leva rapidement, enfilant un grand chandail et des shorts. Il descendit et se dépêcha à préparer et mangé son déjeuner avant de voir Dudley. Il était devenu insupportable pour Harry d'être dans la même pièce que lui plus longtemps que cinq minutes. Après ce laps de temps, comme s'il avait tout calculer, Dudley se mettait à l'injurier et a vouloir le frapper. Cependant, grâce à ces séance de forces, Harry avait gagné quelques muscles, que son corps avait très bien pris. Il commençait tout juste à accepter sa cicatrice, se disant qu'elle faisait parti de lui. Ses yeux verts lui donnaient un côté mystérieux et il les avait toujours aimé. On pouvait dire qu'il avait du charme et même qu'il était beau. Mais Harry était bien trop humble pour s'en rendre compte seul.  
  
Après son déjeuné, Pétunia lui assigna plusieurs tâches de jardinage. Se résignant, Harry alla chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin et sorti. Il allait commencer à sarcler le jardin, quand un hibou vint se poser près de lui. Intrigué par le fauve au plumage brun et noir, il prit la lettre et le regarda partir. Il reconnut le sceau de poudlard. Il la prit nonchalamment se disant que c'était probablement la lettre officielle de la rentrée et des fournitures scolaires. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture de son directeur. Mais ce n'était aucunement la lettre dont il s'attendait.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis désolé de coupé cour à ton été, mais tu dois absolument regagner poudlard le plus rapidement possible. Je ne peux t'en dire davantage. Je m'en excuse. Hagrid ira te chercher chez toi aujourd'hui vers la fin de l'avant-midi. Sois prêt et ne lui pose pas trop de question, il est très occupé et dois te ramener rapidement. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt et de pouvoir t'expliquer.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Dé balancé, Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce fut le cri de sa tante Pétunia qui avait vu le hibou qui le tira de son immobilité. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se leva et alla faire ses valises pour poudlard. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais ne trouvant pas les réponses il renonça à y penser. À 11h00 il était prêt et attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas donné d'explication au Dursley autre qu'il partait et ne reviendrait pas avant l'année prochaine. Trop abasourdi par la nouvelle, ils ne pensèrent pas à réagir et le regardèrent s'affairer dans sa chambre.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Harry attendait Hagrid, sa valise d'un côté, Hedwige de l'autre et son balais sur lui. Il était anxieux et se demandait réellement ce que son directeur avait pu apprendre ou découvrir pour le faire venir aussi vite à l'école. Il n'était cependant pas malheureux de quitter les Dursley. Il ne restait que 2 semaines avant la rentrée et il se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour voler sur son balais et reprendre le retard qu'il avait prit dans ses devoirs. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers ses amis. Il repensa également à Cho. La belle Cho de ses rêves. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait l'année dernière, mais plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que cela n'avait pas de bon sens. Elle était amoureuse de Diggory et il était mort, par sa faute. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher, ni lui parler comme avant. Certes, il avait encore quelques sentiments pour elle, mais pas aussi fort que ce que c'était. Enfin, il n'en savait rien, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'année dernière. Des bruits de pas sur le gravier le firent sursauter.  
  
- Hé, salut Harry! S'écria Hagrid en l'apercevant.  
  
Harry releva la tête et fut surpris de voir un changement chez son professeur. Bien que sa barbe cache une bonne partie de sa figure, il avait l'aire épuisé. Bien sur, son ton démentait toute fatigue, mais Harry pouvait voir que l'esprit de son professeur n'était pas au repos. Il répondit par un sourire, très heureux de partir.  
  
-Salut Hagrid! Ça va?  
  
- Oh tu sais, je suis très occupé ces temps-ci, mais te revoir en pleine forme me fait plaisir. Au dirait que tu as grandi, toi! S'exclama-t-il lorsque Harry se leva.  
  
En effet, Harry avait également pris quelques pouces durant l'été. Évidemment, il restait un peu petit pour son âge, mais en plus de sa nouvelle musculature, sa grandeur était un bel avantage pour lui.  
  
-Donne-moi ta valise, dit Hagrid, voyant que tout était sur le point de tomber, même Harry.  
  
Hagrid lui prit sa valise avec une facilité de géant (trouvé le lien) et Harry put enfin respirer. Avant même que Harry n'ait pu lui posé la question qui le préoccupait, Hagrid lui répondit : -Je suis venu avec un portauloin. Nous irons à Poudlard par ce moyen. Suis-moi, allons dans le parc, c'est plus tranquille pour partir.  
  
Et sur ce, ils se mirent en route. Heureusement que le parc n'était pas loin parce que même si Harry n'était pas très chargé, il avait tout de même quelques difficultés à avancer. L'idée de partir avec un portauloin ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop les évènements précédents. En chemin, Harry essaya de se faire confirmer ses doutes sur la mission de Hagrid.  
  
- Allons Hagrid, dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti avec Mme Maxime cet été! Allez!  
  
- Non! Harry n'essaie pas, je ne te le dirai pas. Tu dois tout de même t'en douter, tu n'es pas idiot mais Dumbledore a dit que c'était top secret et si Dumbledore le dit...  
  
-Tu ne peux rien me dire, compléta Harry, connaissant suffisamment son professeur et ami.  
  
-Exactement. Tu vois, tu comprends.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, bougonna Harry.  
  
Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'au parc. Rendu sur place, Hagrid emmena Harry derrière une grande haie. Elle était grande, mais pas assez pour Hagrid et il dut se pencher pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il sortit un papier de barre de chocolat moldu à l'air complètement anodin.  
  
-Tu sais comment t'en servir, je crois, dit Hagrid.  
  
- Oui, je sais, répondit-il sombrement.  
  
Il toucha le papier et Hagrid compta le temps qui restait avant le décolage.  
  
- 3...2...1...  
  
Et tout recommença. Il se sentit agrippé par le nombril et attiré vers le centre. Tout tournait, mais en moins de deux ils atterrirent durement sur le sol. Ils étaient arrivés dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac. Harry regarda autour de lui, ne croyant pas à sa chance d'être de retour si vite « chez lui ». Voyant son air émerveillé et joyeux, Hagrid ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour ce garçon à l'existence si difficile.  
  
-Alors, content d'être de retour, même plus vite que prévu? Demanda Hagrid, se doutant déjà de la réponse. -Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginé, répondit Harry, tournant sur lui-même.  
  
-Allez, assez contemplé comme sa, il est temps de rentrer et d'aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
D'un coup, Harry perdit son sourire. Il venait de revenir à la réalité. La dure réalité. Bien que cela dure depuis bientôt 5 ans, il ne pouvait s'habituer à cette menace constante et maintenant plus présente que jamais. La joie du retour fit place au désespoir. Déjà, la multitude de question qu'ils se posaient avant d'arriver l'assaillir. Pourquoi revenir à l'école si vite? Que c'était-il passé? Ses amis étaient-ils en danger? Et lui, était-il en danger plus gros?  
  
Hagrid mit fin à ses réflexions en reprenant sa valise. Harry prit son balai et Hedwige, que le voyage avait secoué et qui ne cessait de crier. Il ouvrit la cage et la regarda s'envoler vers la volière. Il suivit Hagrid jusqu'au château. Rendu dans l'immense hall, qui impressionnait toujours Harry, même après toutes ces années, Hagrid le quitta, lui disant d'aller s'installer dans son dortoir. Il lui donna le mot de passe et parti, lui disant aurevoir et de faire attention à lui. Avant que Harry n'est pu ajouter un mot, il était déjà parti. Plus seul que jamais dans le grand hall trop silencieux, il commença sa montée laborieuse vers son dortoir. À peine avait-il grimpé les premières marches, qu'une dizaines d'elfes de maison vinrent l'aider à transporter son lourd fardeau. Une voix le fit sursauter.  
  
-C'est monsieur Harry Potter ! Monsieur Harry Potter se souvient de Dobby?, demanda le Dobby en question, habillé d'un petit chandail rouge et blanc trop grand pour lui et d'une chaussette brune, l'autre jaune.  
  
-Dobby! S'exclama Harry. Comment t'oublier? Ça va bien?  
  
-Monsieur demande à Dobby s'il va bien. Monsieur Harry Potter est un gentil homme. Dobby ne va pas trop bien monsieur, dit-il en baissant la tête, un air triste sur le visage.  
  
-Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il?  
  
- Les temps sont durs monsieur. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dehors. Pas belles choses. Dobby a peur pour Monsieur Harry Potter. Très peur. On raconte beaucoup de choses dans le château. Beaucoup de professeurs partis dehors.  
  
Et tout d'un coup, Dobby se mit à se frapper la tête contre la rampe en gémissant quelques choses comme sa : -Dumbledore....pas content...dire trop de choses... méchant... Dobby....  
  
Harry le prit et le souleva, l'empêchant de se faire mal davantage.  
  
-Allons Dobby, tu sais très bien que Dumbledore ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal. Arrête un peu ça.  
  
- Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter a raison.  
  
Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient avancés et ils étaient déjà rendu devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Harry dit le mot de passe (cabotin) et tous entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry prit le temps de regarder son « chez-soi » et d'apprécier le fait d'être enfin rentré. Les elfes avaient montés sa valise et son balai dans son dortoir et redescendaient. Avant de partir, Dobby lui dit une chose qui le laissa perplexe.  
  
- Le passé, le présent et l'avenir ne font qu'un Monsieur Harry Potter. Ne l'oubliez pas.  
  
Et sur ce, il partit. Harry resta un long moment plongé dans une réflexion. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que Dobby voulait dire, et où il était allé cherché une phrase pareille, mais il se dit que cela ne devait pas avoir trop d'importance. Il alla défaire sa valise et redescendit dans la salle commune. Tout cela avait pris une heure et il était maintenant temps d'aller dîner. Son ventre gargouillait douloureusement et il se dépêcha à descendre dans la grande salle. En chemin, il se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler un repas sans tous les élèves et l'habituel vacarme. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà prit des repas de noël avec très peu de personnes, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ses amis n'étaient pas avec lui. En parlant de ses amis, il faudrait qu'il leur écrive pour leur dire qu'il était ici et non chez les Dursley. Et leur dire aussi qu'il ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte à quel point ses amis lui manquaient. Il ne les avaient pas vus depuis longtemps et il se demandait s'il les verrait sur le chemin de la traverse. Car il devrait inévitablement y aller, il n'avait pas ses fournitures scolaires.  
  
Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, elle était presque vide. Il y avait seulement les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ils parlaient tranquillement à la seule table de la salle. Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en apercevant Harry. Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire et McGonagal le regarda tristement, mais esquissa tout de même un sourire.  
  
- Ah, te voilà enfin! S'exclama le directeur. Je me demandais si tu allais venir dîner. Vient t'asseoir avec nous.  
  
-Bonjour, M.Potter. Heureuse de vous revoir. Mc Gonagall resterait toujours égale à elle-même.  
  
- Bonjour! Fit Harry, d'un ton faussement enjoué.  
  
Il alla les rejoindre, s'assit et se servit une portion généreuse de quiche.  
  
-Alors, Harry comment se sont passé tes vacances, demanda joyeusement Dumbledore.  
  
Malgré le ton joyeux de la question, Harry voyait bien que son directeur était inquiet et épuisé. Des rides s'étaient ajoutées près de la bouche et des yeux. Son regard était moins pétillant qu'à l'habitude et sa posture laissait voir une profonde lassitude. Il comprenait parfaitement la cause de cet état. Le retour de Voldemort n'était pas de tout repos.  
  
- Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être, répondit-il.  
  
- Bien heureux de l'entendre!  
  
Il y eut un petit silence et McGonagall s'excusa et les quitta d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Elle non plus n'avait pas du se reposer durant les vacances.  
  
- Quand tu auras fini de manger, viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques petites choses à t'expliquer, je crois.  
  
Harry le regarda s'éloigner à son tour. Il termina de manger le plus rapidement possible, se leva et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. En arrivant devant la gargouille, il émit un juron, ne sachant pas le mot de passe. Il allait partir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant passer la tête blanche du directeur.  
  
-Ah, Harry! Tu as fais vite. J'allais te dire le mot de passe puisque je suis assez étourdis pour avoir oublié de te le dire tantôt, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer et Harry gravit les escaliers qui menaient au mystérieux bureau. Quand il entra, il prit le temps de tout regarder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Il s'assit et Fumseck vint prendre place sur son bras comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il le flatta tranquillement et oublia pendant un instant la gravité du moment. Ce fut un toussotement qui l'obligea à revenir au présent.  
  
- Harry, tu dois te demander la raison de ta présence ici, lui dit Dumbledore, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, ni tourner autour du pot. Voldemort est de retour et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Le ministre de la magie, M. Fudge, ne veut toujours pas croire en son retour puisqu'il ne s'est pas encore montré. Effectivement, c'est assez bizarre et même inquiétant que Voldemort n'est rien tenté encore, mais je n'en suis pas davantage rassuré. Si je t'ai fait venir ici plus rapidement, c'est que je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de t'avancer dans ton apprentissage de la magie. Tu devras travailler très fort cette année et je crois que ce ne sera pas de tout repos non plus. Comme je le disais plus tôt, Voldemort ne s'est pas encore manifesté publiquement, mais je ne suis pas resté sans nouvelle. Ce n'est pas encore certain, mais je crois que j'ai reçu une lettre de lui. Je crois qu'il est en mon devoir de te la faire lire puisqu'elle parle de toi. Prends bien le temps d'essayer de tout comprendre.  
  
Il lui tendit un parchemin roulé et attaché avec une ficelle. Harry le prit précautionneusement et le déroula. Elle était écrit à l'encre verte. Cela de faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry. C'était Voldemort.  
  
Ton règne s'achève, ta vie s'écoule. Ton sang coulera, il sera à moi. Surtout n'oublie pas, Lorsque la cloche sonnera, Pour lui, pour chacun, Le passé, le présent et l'avenir ne feront qu'un  
  
Harry cessa de lire. C'était la phrase que Dobby avait dite. Cela était déconcertant. Il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer, à assimiler tout cela, à le décortiquer. De qui parlait-il pour le sang? Dumbledore. La lettre lui était adressée. Pas directement, mais c'était lui qui l'avait reçu. Non, il ne fallait pas. Et le « lui », était-ce de lui dont on parlait? Il ne comprenait pas. Il décida tout de même de continuer sa lecture.  
  
J'espère que tout est clair  
  
Ce ne sera que le temps d'un éclair  
  
Ce n'est pas bien long, Mais c'est assez pour le don.  
  
Elle était finie. La lettre se finissait ainsi, sans plus d'explication. Harry leva des yeux remplit d'incompréhension vers Dumbledore qui le regardait attentivement. Un silence lourd planait dans la pièce. Seul Fumseck se permit de venir briser le silence en laissant un couler chant. 


	2. Le trio

Coucou à vous!  
  
Juste un petit mot pour dire merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ma fic! C'est vraiment encourageant! Voilà donc la suite sans plus tarder (à quoi bon, ça fait des mois qu'il est écris). Donc BONNE LECTURE!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling (ou presque)  
  
Chapitre 2 : le trio  
  
Le soleil matinal d'été baignait la chambre dans une douce lumière chaude et réconfortante. Elle cligna des yeux et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit et, surtout, de quitter son rêve. Elle était avec un garçon. Elle ne se souvenait pas qui il était mais elle était certaine que c'était un rêve magnifique. Tout en essayant de se le rappeler, elle se leva et s'étira. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et fut ravit de voir le soleil et le ciel bleu. Encore une belle journée, pensa-t-elle. Elle enfila une jolie camisole orange, un jean à la mode moldue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle noua sa magnifique et abondante chevelure rousse en une queue de cheval, et, satisfaite du résultat, descendit prendre son petit déjeunée. Sa mère et son père étaient déjà attablés et ils parlaient tranquillement. Sa sœur était partit chez une amie, ce qui faisait parfaitement son affaire. Elles ne s'entendaient plus très bien depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Il est vrai que cette chicane ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais été très proches. En fait, elles étaient très différentes. L'une aimait les babioles du genre maquillage et l'autre les bouquins. L'une était très sociable et méméreuse, et l'autre timide et réservée.  
  
- Boujour Lily chérie, s'exclama son père lorsqu'il l'aperçut.  
  
-Boujour papa! C'est bien aujourd'hui que nous allons sur le chemin de la traverse?  
  
- Oui, nous partons dans 30 minutes.  
  
Lily Evans était une jeune sorcière de 15 ans. Cette année, elle allait amorcer sa 5e année à Poudlard et devenir préfète. Elle avait reçu la lettre de cette excellente nouvelle il y a de cela une semaine seulement. Elle avait été si heureuse de cette nouvelle. Elle avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à son amie, Élie Madison. Les deux filles étaient issues de parents moldus, mais n'en avaient aucunement honte. Elles ignoraient royalement tous ceux qui disaient de méchantes choses à leurs propos. Mais Lily avait une autre bonne amie, à qui elle n'avait pas oublié d'annoncer la nouvelle non plus. Corinne Celnic venait, elle, au contraire de ses deux amies, d'une grande famille de sorcier connu. Son père était le bras droit du ministère de la magie.  
  
Les trois filles étaient discrètes mais exceptionnellement intelligentes. Chacune excellait dans une matière précise. Élie était doués pour les soins aux créatures magiques et botaniques, Corinne, c'était les potions et pour Lily, l'enchantement et la métamorphose étaient sa force. Bien sur, elles étaient très douées pour toutes les autres matières aussi. Elles avaient la réputation d'être très studieuses, calmes et sérieuses. Mais tous se trompaient, en parti. Elles n'étaient pas que cela. Les trois amies adoraient rigolés, bien qu'elles le fassent toujours en privés. Elles affectionnaient également les sorties au clair de lune, où elles avaient l'occasion de découvrir la forêt interdite et les moindres recoins du parc et de Poudlard. Une nuit qu'elles exploraient le château, en 2e année, elles découvrirent une magnifique salle cachée derrière le tableau d'une forêt. Il suffisait de rire devant le tableau pour qu'il pivote. Elles étaient entrés et avaient été très surprises de découvrir un espace aussi beau. Il y avait quelques divans rouges, des tables en bois et un immense foyer. Elles avaient également découvert un plan très détaillé de Poudlard, avec ses passages secrets. Elles pouvaient donc circuler librement dans les couloirs sans avoir peur de se faire prendre, connaissant les multiples passages. Les filles aimaient bien venir se reposer dans cette salle pour faire leurs travaux ou échapper aux moqueries des autres élèves. Étant différentes des autres, les jeunes filles avaient souvent été le sujet de moquerie de leurs camarades, mais elles étaient fortes et passaient outre les commentaires désobligeants. Leur amitié était plus forte et peu importe les défis et les obstacles, elles seraient toujours là les unes pour les autres. Les filles avaient eu une rencontre qui allait à jamais sceller leur amitié.  
  
C'était une belle journée d'août, semblable à celle d'aujourd'hui. Lily devait aller faire ses achats pour Poudlard sur le chemin de la traverse. En bonne petite apprentie-sorcière qu'elle était, elle ne connaissait en rien la situation du monde des sorciers. Elle était aller faire les courses avec sa mère et elles s'étaient séparées pour faire les achats, car elles étaient un peu pressées. Lily s'était extasié sur toute la magie présente. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Lily devait aller acheter sa baguette magique, ses robes et ses livres, sa mère s'occupant du reste. Elle avait décidé de commencer par acheter ses robes. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle rencontra Lucius Malefoy. Mme Guipure prenait les mesures pour sa robe quand la porte du magasin s'était ouverte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et au teint pâle d'environ 15 ans était entré d'un pas conquérant.  
  
-Bonjour jeune homme, avait dit Mme Guipure, ne quittant pas son travail des yeux.  
  
-Bonjour, je voudrais avoir deux nouvelles robes à ma taille.  
  
Il ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué Lily, perché sur son banc et qui le regardait d'un œil scrutateur. Elle le trouvait assez mignon mais son air supérieur lui déplaisait beaucoup. Il prit place sur un banc également et la vit alors. Il la regarda de bas en haut et de haut en bas, l'air de la jauger. Étant gêné d'un regard si insistant, elle détourna la tête.  
  
-Tu es en première année, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le jeune homme, froidement.  
  
- Oui. Et toi?  
  
-Cinquième, répondit-il, avec suffisance. Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Voyant le peu de réaction de la jeune sorcière devant son nom, il demanda dédaigneusement:  
  
- Une fille de moldu, c'est ça?  
  
-Pardon? Elle ne comprenait rien de sa question. Elle était gênée et avait hâte de partir de cet endroit, la présence de Lucius la gênant.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je disais.  
  
Elle allait poser une autre question lorsque la cloche du magasin se fit de nouveau entendre. Deux garçons et une fille d'environ du même âge que Lily entrèrent. Les deux garçons avaient l'air de très bien se connaître mais la jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise, seule et perdue. Lily eut une pensée : « Qu'est-ce que je la comprends! ». Mme Guipure sortit des chaises pour que les nouveaux arrivants puissent s'asseoir en attendant leurs tours. La nouvelle arrivée s'assit un peu à l'écart des deux bouffons, oui, bouffons, car ils faisaient de drôle de mouvement et semblaient parler de quelques choses d'hilarant car ils riaient à gorges déployées, sans paraître voir les autres. Lily les détailla un peu plus. L'un des garçons avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un brun profond et rieur. Il était plus grand que son compagnon et un peu plus bâti. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs et très mal coiffés, ce qui déplu immédiatement à Lily. Il avait les yeux noirs et pétillant. La jeune fille, elle, avait les cheveux blond et bouclé. Elle avait les yeux bleu pâle et un teint lumineux. Elle était petite et charmante. Elle croisa le regard de Lily et elles se sourirent mutuellement. Lily sentit qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour amorcer sa scolarité à Poudlard, ce qui la rassura grandement.  
  
-Vous avez pas fini de faire les idiots? Dit Lucius, coupant sec les deux garçon.  
  
Le premier, celui aux cheveux bruns, lui lança un regard noir, tandis que le second fronçais les sourcils et demandait :  
  
-Tu serais pas un Malefoy, par hasard? On m'a dit que tout les Malefoy avaient les cheveux blonds.  
  
-Exactement, fit l'intéressé, avec suffisance. Alors fermez là.  
  
-Hé, c'est pas parce que t'as les cheveux blonds et très gras et un nom douteux que tu peux te permettre de nous parler sur ce ton. Ça, c'était le gars aux cheveux bruns qui avait lancé cette réplique cinglante.  
  
-C'est quoi vos noms? Demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
-Sirius Black.  
  
-James Potter.  
  
-Avec des noms comme les vôtres, je la fermerais. Bien que Potter soit assez respectable, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour avoir un stupide comme toi dans la famille.  
  
Lily et l'autre fille suivaient l'échange de plus en plus vicieux tout en ce lançant des regards inquiets et interrogateurs. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient comprendre, mais cela devait être particulièrement méchant. Les garçons se toisaient avec mépris. Ce fut Mme Guipure qui mit fin au duel silencieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le petit accrochage qui était survenu.  
  
-Voilà jeune homme. Vos robes sont prêtes. Cela fera 15 mornilles. Et pour vous, jeune fille, ce sera le même pris.  
  
Lucius paya et partit, tandis que Lily sortait la monnaie de sorcier de sa poche et essayait d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Heureusement, cela ne fut pas trop long et elle put sortir, souriant à la jeune fille avant de passer la porte.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Fleury and Botts pour acheter tous les livres nécessaires pour son année. Elle attendait que le vendeur revienne avec tous ses livres, quand quelqu'un se cogna contre elle. Elle se retourna et vit une fille de son âge, avec des cheveux noirs et longs jusqu'à la taille, des yeux bruns et un peu plus grande qu'elle.  
  
-Oups, j'suis désolée.  
  
-Oh, ce n'est rien voyons.  
  
Devant le regard émerveillé de Lily, elle demanda :  
  
-Tu es une fille de personne sans pouvoir magique, des moldus?  
  
-Oui. Elle comprit alors le mot que Lucius avait employé quelques temps avant.  
  
La fille lui sourit et reparti, les bras chargés de livres. Quand Lily eut enfin ses bouquins, et quelques autres supplémentaire (pour sa culture personnelle), elle partit chez Ollivander. Quand elle entra, une odeur de vieux lui fit lever le cœur. Elle fut ensuite impressionnée par les nombreuses étagères remplies de boîtes. Quand, enfin, elle finit de regarder les lieux, elle vit que trois personnes la regardaient. Il y avait un vieil homme et les deux filles qu'elle avait rencontrées respectivement chez Mme Guipure et Fleury and bott's. Elle leurs sourit et dit :  
  
-Salut! Moi c'est Lily Evans. Et vous?  
  
Les deux filles lui firent un grand sourire, se regardèrent, et la blonde dit :  
  
-Salut Lily. Moi c'est Élie Madison.  
  
-Et moi c'est Corinne Celnic.  
  
-Tu es en 1er année à Poudlard toi aussi?, demanda Élie.  
  
-Oui. Vous vous connaissez?  
  
- Oui, on s'est rencontré chez Mme Guipure. Élie m'a dit que tu venais de partir. Elle trouvait que tu avais l'air sympathique. Et elle avait raison.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Bon, jeunes demoiselles, nous allons prendre les mesures, dit le vieil homme, Ollivander, coupant court leur conversation.  
  
. Lily remarqua le regard amusé que leur lançais Corinne. Alors, sous les yeux étonnés de Lily et d'Élie, les rubans prirent les nombreuses mesures nécessaires pour trouver leur baguette  
  
-Ça ne t'étonne pas, toi, qu'on prenne la mesure de nos oreilles pour une baguette? Demanda Lily.  
  
-Non, j'y suis habitué. Je suis venu avec mon frère, qui est en 3e année à Poudlard. Et puis, c'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. Je viens d'une famille de sorcier.  
  
Lily ne trouva rien à redire et ce fut après quelques essaies infructueux qu'Élie et Corinne trouvèrent leur baguette. Celle d'Élie était très clair, avec un crin de licorne, tandis que celle de Corinne était très foncée, avec un nerf de dragon. Pour ce qui est de Lily, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé sa baguette ou le contraire, et elle commençait à désespérer. Ses nouvelles amies décidèrent de l'attendre pour l'accompagner jusqu'au rendez-vous que sa mère avait fixé.  
  
Ollivander tournait autour d'elle en se grattant le menton. Il marmonnait parfois quelques mots inintelligibles, parfois comprenables. Soudain, il explosa :  
  
-Voyons, que se passe-t-il! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficulté en une journée. D'abord le garçon, et ensuite vous.,, Oh la la....!!!  
  
Il resta un instant immobile, à la regarder, et parti vers le fond droit de son magasin. Il revint avec une baguette de couleur rousse, entre brun clair et brun foncé. Lily l'essaya et immédiatement de petites étincelles sortir de sa baguette. Satisfait, Ollivander eut un petit sourire et murmura :  
  
-Décidément, les choses se répètent, aujourd'hui.  
  
Il souriait toujours, mais il se ravisa. Il regarda Lily très sérieusement, jusqu'à l'inquiétée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogea-t-elle, devant ce regard qui lui faisait peur.  
  
-Mademoiselle, cette baguette, qui vous a choisi, est très spéciale. Elle contient un élément magique très rare et extrêmement puissant. Elle contient non pas quelque chose comme un poil ou un nerf, non, elle contient du sang. Du sang de licorne, et pas n'importe quelle licorne, la licorne Médérés. C'est une licorne vieille de plus de 1500 ans. Elle s'est blessé il y a 100 ans exactement et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu prélever un peu de son sang. Cette baguette est puissante et vous conviendra parfaitement, j'en suis sûre. Faites-en bon usage.  
  
Lily regardait sa baguette avec émerveillement. Elle était très fière d'avoir « été choisi » par elle et très impressionné. Aux regards que lui lançaient les deux autres filles, elle n'était pas la seule. Toutes trois payèrent et sortir. Ce fut Corinne qui brisa le silence la première.  
  
-Wow, c'est stupéfiant. Tu te rends compte, Lily, que ta baguette est non seulement très puissante, mais également unique et spéciale. J'arrive pas à y croire. La licorne Médérés. Une légende, celle-là. Si j'avais...  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des cris épouvantés s'élevaient à présent de la foule. Des éclairs rouge et bleu se voyaient dans la foule. Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent. Aucunes ne comprenaient ce qui se passait. La foule se dispersait devant elles, laissant un chemin aux agresseurs. Par un malheureux hasard, elles se trouvèrent droit dans leur ligne de marche. Ils étaient 11 et tous vêtus de noir. Leurs visages étaient maquillés avec des serpents verts. Ils continuaient à lancer des sorts tout en s'approchant de plus en plus des trois filles piégées entre le mur. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de les avoir remarqués quand celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, un homme d'environ 30 ans, stoppa net son geste. Il regarda les trois filles l'une après l'autre et son regard s'attarda longuement sur la rousse. Il sembla décontenancé mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.  
  
-Sylvia, murmura-t-il, tout en regardant Lily.  
  
Il se reprit et dit, très froidement, à l'adresse de Lily :  
  
-Toi! C'est donc toi. Rousse, yeux verts, ce ne peut être que toi. On se reverra.  
  
Lily était pétrifiée de peur. Elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia mais elle était trop apeuré pour essayer de penser. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il disparut, de même que ses disciples. Lily glissa contre le mur, tremblante. Corinne et Élie s'agenouillèrent devant elle.  
  
-Tu le connais? Demanda Élie  
  
-Non, c'est impossible. Elle est de parent moldu, elle ne peut le connaître. Pas lui. Mais lui, comment la connaît-il? C'est impossible. Non...  
  
Corinne semblait ce parler à elle-même. C'était la seule qui semblait avoir reconnu l'homme et elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Élie lui lançait des regards interrogateurs, que Corinne ne semblait pas voir, perdu dans ses paroles.  
  
-Qui était-ce?  
  
Les deux filles sursautèrent quand elles entendirent la voix de Lily. Elle semblait malade, les yeux fixant le vide devant elle.  
  
-Corinne, dis-moi qui c'était.  
  
Corinne sembla hésité quelques instants mais se résigna à répondre.  
  
-Le nouveau mage noir. Il terrorise tout le monde. Il n'est pas très très connu, mais il a l'air de vouloir que cela change. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème d'envergure dans le monde magique. C'était trop calme. Il a réussi à se faire quelques disciples. Ils ne sont pas nombreux pour l'instant, mais cela semble changer. Des choses changes, et pas pour le meilleur.  
  
-Son nom, quel est son nom, demanda Lily, s'agrippant à Corinne.  
  
Corinne déglutit difficilement. Elle n'aimait pas son nom, bien qu'elle puisse le dire mieux que plusieurs sorciers confirmés.  
  
-On le connaît sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Lily, au mon dieu, ma chérie, tout va bien? Que s'est-il passé, pour l'amour de Dieu. Lily, t'es-tu fait mal? Es-tu blessé? Parles-moi Lily. Tu es toute pâle. Oh mon Dieu.  
  
Lily, qui avait un peu repris ses esprits, se leva rapidement, sous les regards surpris de ses nouvelles amies.  
  
-Ça va bien, maman! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien. J'ai simplement eu un peu peur mais ce n'est rien.  
  
-Ils ne t'ont pas approché, j'espère?  
  
-Non, t'en fait pas, j'vais bien.  
  
Corinne et Élie la regardèrent. Lily leur fit signe de ne rien dire, qu'elle s'arrangerait.  
  
-Pourtant, j'aurais juré... Bon, allons-y, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que les filles se quittèrent et se promirent de se retrouver à Poudlard.  
  
Lily frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas trop repenser à cette journée particulière. Elle s'était inquiété longtemps de ses paroles, mais il ne s'était rien passé de nouveau depuis cinq ans. Il devait l'avoir oublié. Il semblait très occupé, ce Lord Voldemort. En effet, étant dans le monde des sorciers la plupart du temps, Lily était au courant de tous les mouvements du groupe de Voldemort. Il était de plus en plus puissant et craint par la majorité des sorciers. Ses disciples étaient plus nombreux, ses meurtres aussi. Depuis le temps, les disciples avaient troqué leur maquillage contre des cagoules, et avaient un nom : mangemorts. Lily était de plus en plus inquiète, sachant que c'était les sorciers comme elle qui étaient le plus souvent visés. Elle avait appris à dire son nom, contrairement à plusieurs personnes, mais elle repensait de plus en plus souvent à cette aventure sur le chemin de traverse. Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de spécial, sauf peut-être devenir une sorcière, mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait que Voldemort lui ait parlé à elle.  
  
-Tu es prête, Lily?  
  
Son père la sortie de ses pensées. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et rejoignit son père dans la voiture. Le chemin de traverse n'était pas très loin en auto, vingt minutes, tout au plus. Tout au long du voyage, Lily et son père rigolèrent sur toutes sortes de sujets anodins. Ils étaient très complices, tous les deux, et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle aimait partir toute seule avec son père. Ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi et rigoler à propos de tout. Sa mère était plus du genre strict. Elle et Pétunia s'entendaient plutôt bien. Son père et Lily s'amusaient à les traiter de rabats-joies lorsqu'elles brisaient leurs blagues. Maintenant, c'était plus différent. Lily et Pétunia n'étaient pas souvent ensemble, donc les choses en famille, on oublie ça. Le centre- ville de Londre était plutôt bondé en cette belle journée. La rentré des classes était imminente et plusieurs personnes avaient eu la même idée que les Evans. Le père de Lily réussit à trouver un stationnement non loin du chaudron baveur. Ils descendirent de l'auto et se dirigèrent tout droit vers le pub miteux. Lily adorait passer cette porte. Cela délimitait le monde moldu du monde sorcier. Elle entrait dans son monde. Ils sortirent du pub par la porte arrière après avoir salué le barman. Lily sortit sa baguette, compta les briques et passa par le chemin nouvellement ouvert.  
  
Le chemin de traverse était bondé de sorcier. L'océan de chapeau pointu s'étendait à perte de vue. Lily sourria de toutes ses dents, elle était contente de revenir à son monde « normal ». À peine avait-elle traversé le mur qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.  
  
-Liilllllyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! Salut lily! Félicitation pour ta nomination de préfète!!  
  
-Merci Corinne. Alors ça va?  
  
-Super, et toi?  
  
-Bien moi aussi!  
  
-Bon, Lily, on se sépare, je te laisse avec ton amie et je vais acheter tes choses pour les potions. On se rejoint à la fin de la journée au chaudron baveur vers 4h00. Il te reste de l'argent sorcier?  
  
-Oui. Toi aussi?  
  
-Oui. Alors à tout à l'heure.  
  
Le père de Lily partit vers le magasin de potions et chaudron, laissant les deux amies ensemble. Elles se regardèrent et Lily s'exclama :  
  
-Wow, Corinne, j'savais pas qu'on pouvait autant changer en un été! Tu es magnifique!  
  
-Tu peux bien parler, Lily Evans, tu ne t'es même pas regardé.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles partirent à rire immédiatement. Il était vrai que pendant l'été, les deux filles étaient devenues de jeunes femmes. Leurs silhouettes s'étaient modelées, leurs visages étaient davantage féminins qu'enfantin et leur regard était différent... plus femmes.  
  
-Élie est supposée arriver d'une seconde à l'autre... tiens, parlant du loup!  
  
Lily se retourna et manqua de tomber. Élie avait toujours été la plus belle des trois, même si les deux autres étaient déjà très belles. Sa silhouette avait changé à elle aussi, ses long cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient brillants et soyeux, elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
  
-Salut les filles! Ben quoi?  
  
Lily et Corinne se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose : « Toujours aussi humble »  
  
-Allons Élie, fait pas comme si tu savais pas, dit Lily.  
  
-Quoi, j'ai manqué une nouvelle?  
  
-Ne blague pas, tu as tellement changé... tu es vraiment belle, relança Corinne.  
  
Élie rougit, sourit timidement, et bredouilla quelque chose comme : Arrêtez les filles... c'est gênant à la fin... non mais.... Elles partirent toutes trois à rire et entreprirent de commencer leurs achats. Elles décidèrent de commencer par leurs robes. Elles avaient beaucoup grandit depuis l'année dernière. Sur le chemin, elles rencontrèrent plusieurs étudiants de l'école, surtout la gent masculine, qui les regardèrent avec un étonnement non feint. N'étant pas habituées à tant d'attention, elles rougirent la plupart du temps et essayèrent de les ignorer.  
  
Elles entrèrent dans le magasin et à peine Lily avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle se fit heurter de plein fouet. Étourdis, elle poussa quelques jurons et entendit l'autre faire de même. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir celui qui se tenait devant elle. Ce n'était nul autre que le célèbre et séduisant maraudeur, et cela c'était d'après les dire de la majorité des filles de Poudlard. Mais pour Lily et ses amies, il était ou plutôt ils étaient sans intérêt et elles les ignoraient la plupart du temps. Pas qu'elles soient en guerre, mais leur farce les laissaient plutôt indifférentes. Enfin, Lily était surprise de se retrouver devant un James Potter qui la regardait pour la première fois, puisque à Poudlard, il semblait ne l'avoir jamais vue. Mais son regard était plutôt embarrassé.  
  
-Euh, désolé Evans, je t'avais pas vu, dit-il, et il partit, suivit des ses trois amis inséparables, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.  
  
-Hé ben, on voit que ça lui fait vraiment quelque chose, à lui, s'exclama Lily, dès qu'il fut parti.  
  
-Ouais, aucune classe, répondit Corinne dédaigneusement.  
  
-Peut importe, on s'en fou, d'eux! Dit Élie, agacée.  
  
-Ouais, tu dis ça parce que Black a pas cessé de te reluquer, dit Corinne, moqueuse.  
  
Élie décida d'ignorer la remarque. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué le regard de Black, mais elle était trop intimidée par lui. Il était le plus beau des quatre maraudeurs et le plus populaire, avec Potter, évidemment. Elle n'allait, cependant, pas se laisser faire par Black. Surtout pas par lui. Les trois filles s'étaient fait le point d'honneur de ne jamais se laisser impressionner par ces farceurs. Elles trouvaient leurs blagues stupides et sans intérêt. Sauf peut-être lorsque c'était pour embêter les serpendards. Elles les ignoraient et eux aussi. Cela avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et leurs deux gangs étaient connus pour leur indifférences l'un envers l'autre. L'un était reconnu pour ses blagues, l'autre pour ses excellentes notes. Pas que les maraudeurs soient mauvais à l'école, au contraire, ils étaient très doués, mais pas autant que les filles. Même choses pour les filles. Surnommées les Studioses, cela ne les empêchait pas de commettre un petit tour de temps en temps. Et quelques fois très ingénieux. Elles avaient réussi à attraper les maraudeurs. Personnes n'avaient jamais osé sauf elles, et elles n'avaient jamais été démasquées. Pendant longtemps les maraudeurs cherchèrent, mais jamais ne découvrirent les coupables. Cela faisait donc une raison de plus pour être différentes des autres.  
  
Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers Mme Guipure qui entreprit de prendre leur mesure. Après avoir payés leurs robes, le trio se dirigea vers Fleury and Bott's. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin en bavardant joyeusement, ce qui différaient de l'atmosphère du chemin de traverse. Tout le monde était discret et essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. L'atmosphère était tendue en raison des attaques et victimes de Voldemort. Hélas, tout cela se faisait de plus en plus fréquent dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
Lily regardait les livres sur les étagères en attendant le vendeur, quand, au tournant d'une rangée, elle frappa quelqu'un.  
  
-Décidemment, le ciel s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui, dit-elle, se frottant la tête.  
  
-Seulement sur toi? Répondit celui qu'elle avait frappé.  
  
-Encore toi?  
  
-Hé oui, faut croire que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir des livres, dit James, moqueur.  
  
-Peut-être, sauf que ça fait tout de même deux fois qu'on se cogne aujourd'hui, dit-elle, un peu vexée.  
  
-Ouais, ben c'est la vie. Écoute, j'ai pas le temps vraiment, j'dois y aller, dit-il, préocuppé.  
  
-Oh, ça se comprends, populaire comme tu es, tu dois avoir quelques autographes à signer.  
  
Et tiens toi! S'il croit que je veux parler avec lui, il se trompe royalement, pensa Lily, le regardant partir d'un pas rageur, rouge et en colère. Le vendeur vint lui porter ses livres et elle alla payer. Elle raconta cet autre bousculade à ses amies et Corinne fut la première à réagir.  
  
-Il veut te provoquer, c'est évident.  
  
Corinne était la plus impulsive et la plus cruelle des trois. Elle voyait des attaques partout, mais elle était très bonne pour venger ou pour trouver des idées de tours plus vicieux les uns que les autres. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait trouvé l'idée pour coincer les maraudeurs. Elles avaient subtilisé leurs baguettes magiques à l'aide d'un sort très puissant d'invisibilité sur les objets. Les maraudeurs avaient eus leurs baguettes sous le nez toute la journée sans s'en rendre compte. À la fin de la journée, ils avaient découvert leurs baguettes sur leur table de nuit, tout bêtement. Ils avaient été fous de rage mais ça avait été une journée hilarante pour tous les autres.  
  
-Mais non, c'est seulement un hasard, dit Élie  
  
Élie, elle, était douce et attentive. Elle très sensible et n'aimait pas blesser sans raison. Elle avait d'abord désapprouvée l'idée de jouer un tour aux maraudeurs, mais ils avaient finis par faire un tour contre eux et elle avait sauté poing liés dans le projet.  
  
-Ouais, peut-être. En tout cas, j'aime mieux cette possibilité, dit Lily.  
  
Lily, elle, était plus raisonné. Elle était bien équilibrée. Elle savait contrôler ses émotions et ses pulsions. Sa sœur l'avait très bien entraînée, sans le savoir, bien sûr. Elle était toutefois susceptible et n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle méchamment. Elle avait tout de même appris à ignorer la plupart des moqueries à Poudlard, sa sœur ayant également son mot à dire pour cette amélioration. Quand Corinne avait exposé son plan contre les maraudeurs, elle avait été réjouit de leur clouer le bec, à ces prétentieux. Certes, elle ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, mais seulement à les voir agir, elle en concluait beaucoup de choses. Et c'est ainsi que ce complétait ce trio. La noire, la blonde et la rousse. La cruelle, la douce et la tempérée. Elles se complétaient plutôt bien.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et elle quitta ses deux meilleures amies en se disant qu'elle les reverrait très bientôt. Le soir, elle se coucha en repensant à sa drôle de journée, qui incluait ses rencontres avec James Potter. Elle s'endormit en pensant à lui. 


	3. Les maraudeurs

Coucou tlm! Déjà un autre chapitre, mais je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai 6 en banque. Merci à Mystina et CC Jonhson!!! BONNE LECTURE!!  
  
Disclaimer : devinez!!! Tout à JK Rowling, évidemment!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les maraudeurs  
  
-DEBOUT, MARMOTTES COSMIQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ces mots furent suivit de plusieurs grognements de protestation et de quelques oreillers lancés au hasard. Sirius Black se tenait debout sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et déjà tout habillé. Peu à peu, trois têtes échevelées émergèrent des trois autres lits disposés à même le plancher.  
  
-La ferme Sirius, grogna James, en voyant son ami se tordre de rire.  
  
-Ouais, sinon je pourrais ne pas être gentil, continua une tête blonde.  
  
-Allons Rémus, tu sais très bien que vous êtes tous charmants en ce moment, dit Sirius, s'adressant à la tête blonde échevelée.  
  
-Moi, j'ai faim! On descend? Demanda un gars petit et grassouillet du nom de Peter Pettigrow, coupant les menaces de James et Rémus.  
  
Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent et immédiatement se mirent à rire. Peter commençait toujours ses journées avec le mot faim ou nourriture. Il était incapable de se retenir d'en parler. Si ce n'était lui, c'était son ventre qui le faisait, entraînant l'hilarité générale. Les quatre garçons avaient toujours aimé rigolés et ils faisaient en sortes que ça n'arrête pas. Si quelque chose était ennuyant, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour que ça devienne amusant, et ce, même pour les cours. Ils avaient une bonne complicité et d'excellentes notes, sauf Peter, ce qui leurs permettaient de regagner les points perdus. Leur charme et leur humour ont séduit d'abord tous les Griffondors (avec quelques trois exceptions) et leur succès s'est propagé dans toute l'école ou presque. Avec les années, ils ont gagnés en popularité, en respect et .... en ennemis. En effet, pratiquement tous les Serpentards sont « anti-maraudeurs ».Ils restent froids et indifférents à leurs pitreries. Cela ne dérange en rien les maraudeurs, puisqu'ils sont leur principale source d'inspiration et de cobayes. Ils sont donc pardonnés. Les homologues Serpentards des maraudeurs sont les plus touchés, surtout une petite bande. Celle de leur ennemi de toujours, Severus Rogue. Toute cette animosité entre les deux groupes a commencé, mis à part la répartition, par un accrochage entre James et Rogue. C'était pendant leur premier cour de vol et Rogue avait mit au défi toute la classe de le battre à la course sur balai. Il volait depuis longtemps, était tout de même bon et croyait gagner à coup sûr. Personne n'osa le confronter, sauf, évidemment, James Potter. Lui aussi, depuis son jeune âge, volait sur les balais. Il se savait douer et rêvait de faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il y avait aussi l'honneur des Griffondor et Sirius qui ne cessait de le pousser, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Donc, à l'insu du professeur qui essayait d'aider Peter avec son balai, les deux rivaux se mirent côte à côte et Sirius sonna le départ. Les deux garçons devaient faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch et revenir. Ils décollèrent et la course commença. Ils avaient tous deux la même sorte de balais, des Tiomphes 200. La lutte était très serré. Ils volaient côte à côte, mais on pouvait voir James commencer à se démarquer. Rogue, ayant très peur de perdre la course et son honneur du même coup, poussa James, qui fit une énorme embardée. Satisfait de son coup, Severus continua son chemin, sans se soucier de James, qui n'était pas tomber et qui le suivait de très près. Donnant toute l'accélération à son balai, James doubla Rogue par en dessous, le coupa si soudainement que Rogue faillit tomber en voulant éviter le choc. James gagna du même coup la course, l'admiration des Griffondors et la haine des Serpentards. Sa réputation était bien lancée.  
  
Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la cuisine de Sirius. Elle était grande et luxueuse, comme tout le reste de la maison d'ailleurs. Les parents de Sirius avaient une vie très aisée. Le père de Sirius, Nicolas Black, était un grand chercheur du centre de recherche Porlife. Ce centre était reconnu pour étudier les différents objets et phénomènes magiques inusités. Sa mère, Elsa Lamarre, une française, travaillait pour le centre botanique de Fleurio. Elle en était la directrice en chef. Sirius était donc la plupart du temps seul à la maison et en profitais pour inviter ses meilleurs amis à préparer de nouveaux coups.  
  
-C'est bien aujourd'hui que nous allons sur le chemin de traverse? Demanda James.  
  
-Ouais, on prendra la poudre de cheminette puisque mes parents sont encore au travail, répondit Sirius amèrement.  
  
Sirius avait toujours souffert de l'abandon de ses parents. Heureusement qu'il avait eu James avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils étaient comme deux frères. Les parents de James et le père de Sirius étaient des amis depuis Poudlard, tous à Griffondor. Ils étaient de puissant sorcier et ils avaient légué leurs talents à leurs fils uniques. En effet, les deux garçons étaient extrêmement doués. Sirius étaient bon en botanique (grâce à sa mère), mais sa force était l'enchantement. Il en était très fière, mais une fille le dépassait tout de même. Pour James, la métamorphose était sa meilleure matière. Il avait une grand facilité et égalait presque Lily, la virtuose de cette classe et de l'enchantement.  
  
Les garçons terminèrent leur déjeuner et se préparèrent pour le chemin de traverse. Sirius préparait la poudre de cheminette pendant que James apportait les listes nécessaires pour les achats. Rémus ramassait la maison, en bon garçon responsable, et Peter cherchait sa baguette, qu'il avait encore égaré. Rémus se moquait de lui à chaque fois, ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Quand ils furent tous prêt, ils passèrent l'un après l'autre par la cheminée et arrivèrent sans encombre à destination.  
  
Ils sortaient de chez Ollivander, le premier arrêt de la journée, quand ils firent une rencontre très désagréable.  
  
-Il fallait bien que la journée soit gâché si tôt, dit Rémus en regardant arriver quatre garçons de leur âge avec un air arrogant sur le visage.  
  
-Pousse-toi, le gros, tu vois pas que t'es dans le passage? Dit nul autre que Severus Rogue à Peter.  
  
Peter se ratatina sous le regard de son ennemi, mais se reprit en main, étant devant ses amis. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter de répliquer, Sirius le fit à sa place.  
  
-Et toi, tu vois pas que t'es indésiré sur cette Terre?  
  
Et les Maraudeurs quittèrent la place sans attendre de réponse. Ils savaient que ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps, et eux, ils n'en avaient pas. Ils devaient être rentrés tôt car les parents des trois maraudeurs venaient les chercher. Ils devaient acheter toutes leurs fournitures scolaires plus quelques ingrédients pour préparer les potions de leurs futurs tours. Ils étaient chanceux car Rémus était très bon en potion, sans être exceptionnel, mais il réussissait mieux que la moyenne. Là encore, quelqu'un le dépassait, Corinne, membre du trio imbattable.  
  
Ils décidèrent de se dépêcher à aller acheter leurs nouvelles robes, ce qu'ils détestaient le plus. Ils entrèrent dans le petit magasin de madame Guipure. Trois maraudeurs riaient encore de l'air déconfit du quatrième, Peter, quand madame Guipure avait pris ses mesures et lui avait dit de revenir plus tard. Elle devait lui confectionner une robe, n'en ayant pas à sa grandeur. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, James devant, riant tellement qu'il en avait les yeux pleins d'eau et de la difficulté à voir devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Réalisant que c'était une magnifique chevelure rousse, il s'excusa prestement et parti, embarrassé. Rendu dehors, il entendit ses trois amis rirent bruyamment de lui. Sirius était le pire des trois et s'exclama :  
  
-Voyons James, on ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières? Tu me fais presque honte!  
  
-Oh, la ferme. C'est pas toi qui s'est fait attaqué.  
  
-Au fait, vous avez remarqué comme elles ont changées? Demanda Peter. Je ne sais pas... Elles sont plus...  
  
-Plus belles... plus femmes, compléta Sirius, les yeux rêveurs.  
  
-Ouais, mais on dirait que tu en as repéré une plus que les autres... n'est- ce pas? Demanda Rémus, moqueur.  
  
-Oh, tu sais, Élie n'est pas manquable.  
  
-Pourquoi vous dites tous ça? Vous n'avez jamais parlé d'elles avant! Elles nous ont toujours ignorés, et pareille pour nous, pourquoi ça changerait?  
  
- Pourquoi ça changerait? Demanda Sirius, dubitatif. C'est toi qui en vois une de plus proche et tu es le seul qui n'est pas remarqué. C'est bien le James que je connais. Jamais capable de profiter de la vue splendide offerte à lui, dit-il, philosophiquement.  
  
-Quoi? Lily, splendide? Tu trouves pas que tu en mets un peu trop, dit James, rougissant.  
  
-Ça paraît que tu ne l'as pas vraiment vue, bredouilla Peter.  
  
-Oh arrêtez de vous pâmer, on a des courses à faire.  
  
Et, mimant des soldats, les trois maraudeurs répondirent par un salut militaire à James, et se dirigèrent vers de magasin de potions. Ils achetèrent tous les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin et se fiait sur Peter pour aller chercher les plantes dont ils avaient besoin pour compléter leurs expériences. Peter était excellent en botanique. Les maraudeurs le taquinaient en disant que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette dans cette matière. Mais là encore, pas moyen d'avoir un Maraudeur en tête. Une fille les supplantait encore, Élie. Les maraudeurs en prenaient ombrages et cela était loin de leur plaire. Ils étaient très fières de leurs forces et avaient de la difficulté à admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs dans ce domaine.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller acheter leurs manuels scolaires tout de suite, pour s'en débarrasser. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour chercher leurs livres, tous les vendeurs étant occupés. James avait écopé des livres de divination et se dépêchait pour finir sa tâche au plus vite. Il tourna le coin d'une étagère et se cogna encore sur quelqu'un. Quand il entendit la voix de Lily, il se dit que ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui parler, il devait se dépêcher à trouver les livres, pour avoir assez de temps pour finir les autres commissions. Il se dit qu'en lui expliquant, elle comprendrait, mais non, elle le coupa et en plus elle lui lança une ânerie. Non, mais vraiment, j'aurai tout vu, pour qui elle se prend, elle? pensa-t-il, même pas moyen de s'expliquer. Et il partit rouge de rage et de gêne.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'occupait des livres de défenses contre les forces du mal. En déplaçant un livre, il aperçut Élie dans l'autre rangée. Il la regarda un instant, se rappelant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. C'était l'été de sa première année et il regardait les livres, dans ce même rayon. Il avait senti une présence près de lui et s'apprêtait à envoyer une farce à James, qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir lui faire le saut. Il se retourna brusquement et s'apprêtait à parler quand il vit la petite fille blonde qui le regardait, surprise par son mouvement brusque. Ils se regardèrent et Sirius, n'étant pas de nature timide, lui tendit la main.  
  
-Sirius Black, chevalier servant, pour vous servir.  
  
-Élie Madison, répondit-elle, d'une petite voix intimidée.  
  
-Tu es en première année à Poudlard?  
  
Et sans lui laisser répondre, il dit :  
  
-Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on deviendra copain, toi et moi.  
  
Et il partit, se sentant stupide. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire une bêtise pour cacher sa gêne. Il l'avait revu chez Mme Guipure, mais il n'avait osé lui parler, étant avec James. Leur amitié n'avait jamais pu se développer, et Sirius en était très attristé. À Poudlard, voyant la situation se dégrader entre les deux groupes, il en était venu à désespérer et à cesser de lui lancer des regards discrets, auxquelles elle répondait de moins en moins souvent, à mesure que le temps passait. Ils avaient fini par s'ignorer totalement, imitant leurs amis.  
  
Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas s'enticher d'une fille, spécialement elle, membre du groupe rival du siens. Il avait toujours été célibataire, et il le resterait tant et aussi longtemps qu'il serait bien ainsi. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de faire des conquêtes d'un soir, sa spécialité. Certes, il était futile sans ses relations, mais cela ne le dérangeait en rien, et si une fille se plaignait, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas succomber à son charme, voilà tout.  
  
Il déplaça quelques livres à la recherche du bon, qu'il trouva finalement, et partit, sans avoir adressé une parole à la jeune fille blonde.  
  
Les maraudeurs se rejoignirent à la sorti, payèrent leurs livres et sortir. Ce fut James qui prit la parole le premier, brisant le silence prolongé.  
  
-Devinez sur qui je suis tombé, dans le magasin? Et je dis tombé dans le sens de « tombé », dit-il, plaçant ses doigts en guillemets, mimant la ponctuation, déclarant du même coup quelques rires chez ses copains.  
  
-Non, dit Sirius, mais je crois que tu vas nous le « dire », imitant James avec les guillemets.  
  
-Nan... Devinez... Un indice, hum, voyons, elle est la pire calamité de Poudlard.  
  
-Tu parles d'une fille? Sinon j'aurais dit Rogue automatiquement. Dommage, dit Rémus en soupirant.  
  
-T'en fais pas, lui aussi, c'est une calamité, dit Peter.  
  
-Ouais, bon, j'me suis mal exprimé. Disons qu'elle est aussi animée et aimable qu'une photo de moldu...  
  
-Tu veux parler de Evans? Demanda Peter.  
  
-Tout juste! Dit James. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et j'allais m'expliquer mais elle m'a coupé et envoyer chier.  
  
Il répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit et Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire en coin. Il savait que James était populaire auprès des filles de Poudlard, un peu comme Sirius, mais en moins tapageur. Il avait fait quelques conquêtes, mais il était bien moins doué que son ami. Ses amis connaissaient sa maladresse envers les filles, surtout dans ses débuts. Il s'était grandement amélioré, après les judicieux conseils de Sirius, les baragouinages de Peter et les prévenances de Rémus. Ces trois amis avaient été des plus surpris quand, en quatrième année, Rémus les avaient mis en garde. Ils avaient alors 14 ans et commençaient à prendre goût au regard des filles, et même à les côtoyer plus intimement pour ce qui est de Sirius, et quelques fois James, mais plus rarement pour ce dernier. Sirius avait été surpris par ses amis dans une salle de classe vide dans une position plutôt embarrassante. Il était avec une fille de Pouffsoufle du même niveau qu'eux, en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, la main baladeuse. En se faisant surprendre, il avait été partagé entre la gêne, la colère et le rire. Pour ce qui est de la fille, elle ne s'était pas posé de question et était partie en courant, rouge, sous les rires des trois maraudeurs non concernés. Après avoir calmé sa colère, Sirius se mit à rire lui aussi. James plaisanta que s'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tard, ils les auraient surpris dans un moment bien pire. Sirius rougit fortement, sous les regards moqueurs de James, envieux de Peter et sérieux de Rémus. C'est à ce moment qu'il les mit en garde.  
  
-Assoyez-vous les gars, ça risque d'être long. Vous le savez autant que moi, c'est bien plaisant, les filles, mais faites très attention de ne pas aller trop loin contre son gré.  
  
-Hé, woh Rémus, pour qui tu nous prends? S'objecta alors Sirius, les yeux furieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air consentant, la demoiselle?  
  
-Si, mais vous n'étiez pas rendu bien loin. Je suis sûr que tu pourras confirmer mes dires, mais quand sa commence à y aller, c'est dur d'arrêter, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Sirius ne répondit que par un grognement.  
  
-Bon, alors j'voulais juste vous dire de faire attention, vous êtes mes amis, et c'est important que sa soit clair. Mais c'est pas tout, j'espère que vous êtes au courant que quand le moment est venu, faut être protégé.  
  
James ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. Et il n'était pas le seul, il vit Sirius faire une mine ébahit.  
  
-Se protéger contre quoi? La fille peut nous lancer des sorts pendant....eee...ben vous savez?, demanda stupidement Peter.  
  
Rémus soupira avant d'enchaîner :  
  
-S'il y a bien un avantage d'être aller à l'école moldu tout en étant sorcier, c'est bien les cours de FPS.  
  
Rémus enchaîna rapidement avant d'avoir à tout expliquer.  
  
-Quand tu fais l'amour, faut que tu mettes un condom, sinon, la fille se retrouvera enceinte.  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent, gêné par l'information dit si crûment. Sirius fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
  
-Et les condoms, on prend sa où? Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu à Pré-au- Lard.  
  
-J'veux bien vous en ramener une provision après Noël, s'esclaffa Rémus, entraînant les autres avec lui.  
  
Depuis ce temps là, Sirius et James se confiaient constamment à lui pour leurs histoires de cœur. Les deux garçons s'étaient toujours demandé comment il pouvait en savoir autant, malgré ses cours de moldu, tout en restant discret et célibataire. Ils avaient renoncé à essayer de deviner son secret, Rémus évitait habilement tout sujet qui l'embarrassait ou lui déplaisait.  
  
Donc, Sirius et Rémus échangeaient un regard entendu que James surpris. Vexé, il dit :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore! Ne me dite pas que je manque de galanterie envers les dames, c'est elle qui manque de bonnes manières.  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu dis d'Evans? Demanda Rémus, les yeux moqueurs.  
  
-Que voudrais-tu que j'ajoute? Demanda-t-il, soudain méfiant.  
  
-Mon vieux, soit tu deviens vraiment aveugle, soit tu es vraiment plus stupide que je le croyais, dit Sirius, secouant la tête.  
  
-Attends là, insinues-tu que je suis stupide?  
  
-Oui, exactement. Si tu n'as pas remarqué la beauté que tu as regardée de proche deux fois dans la même journée, tu es vraiment stupide.  
  
-Si tu vois le fait qu'on s'est presque aplatis mutuellement ainsi...  
  
-Oh, et puis laisse tomber, Sirius, il l'a remarquera bien assez vite, lança Rémus, malicieusement. On a des courses à faire et il faut rentrer avant 3h00 n'est-ce pas Sirius?  
  
-Ouais, si vous voulez qu'on arrive à tant pour que vous retourniez chez vous assez rapidement, dit Sirius, en regardant sa montre moldu.  
  
-Alors faudrait peut-être se dépêcher, il ne nous reste qu'une heure, répondit James, content de changer de sujet.  
  
Et les garçons firent de leur mieux pour arriver à l'heure à la maison. Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de passer une année inoubliable et la plus drôle possible.  
  
En arrivant chez lui, James prit une douche rapide, soupa, fit ses devoirs et se coucha. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit. Il repensait à ce que ses amis avaient dit à propos de Lily. Il avait évidemment remarqué son changement, mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer à ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, ne s'étant jamais gêné d'en parler avec ses amis d'habitude. Il s'endormit finalement en pensant à la nouvelle année qui allait commencer. 


	4. La rentrée

Salut|!| Hé oui, un autre chapitre! Par contre, après le chap.6, ce sera p- t un peu plus long parce que je travaille sur une autre fic en lien avec celle-ci *l'été de mes 15 ans*. Bonne Lecture :)  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Mystina : Merci bien!! Et pour les reviews anonyme, merci pour le tuyau, je suis aller le changer illico!! Cc jonhson : merci et voici la suite!! Petites sorcières : je t'ai répondu sur twwo, mais si tu ne l'as pas reçu, fait moi le savoir!  
  
Chapitre 4 : La rentré  
  
Il était très excité ce matin. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentré. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Heureusement qu'il avait pu quitter sa maison d'origine plus rapidement que normal. Il se leva, prit une longue douche chaude et descendit dans la salle commune. Il était 10h00 et le déjeuner devait déjà être ramassé. Harry décida de descendre aux cuisines chercher un bon petit déjeuner. Il descendit une volé de marches et s'arrêta devant l'habituel plat de fruit. Il chatouilla la poire et la porte s'ouvrit. En voyant Dobby se précipiter vers lui, il repensa à la lettre que Dumbledore lui avait montrée. En un instant, il s'assombrit. Il repensa à cette journée. Après avoir lu la lettre, il était resté assis quelques minutes et il s'était levé sans un mot, regardant son directeur avec un regard dénudé d'expression. Dumbledore, au contraire, le regardait avec insistance, attendant probablement une réaction de sa part. Comme il restait de marbre, le directeur baissa le regard et il partit. Il avait longtemps erré dans les couloirs, essayant de déchiffrer la lettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il était trop habitué à ses menaces. Non, il avait peur pour son directeur. Il le savait extrêmement puissant, mais il le savait aussi de plus en plus vieux. Serait-il encore capable de vaincre un autre mage noir, en l'occurrence Voldemort? Il s'inquiétait aussi pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Il savait qu'ils le suivraient n'importe où, l'aiderait et le supporterait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les mettre en danger. Il devra avoir une petite conversation à ce sujet avec eux. Après avoir marché pendant 2h30, il rentra dans son dortoir et s'effondra dans son lit, ayant pris la décision d'attendre d'en savoir plus pour mieux comprendre et cesser d'émettre des hypothèses plus sordides les unes que les autres.  
  
Dobby le sortit de ses pensées en tirant le bas de sa robe.  
  
-Bon matin Monsieur Harry Potter. Vous avez faim? Monsieur Potter n'est pas aller manger ce matin. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et allait s'expliquer quand il constata quelque chose.  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça que je ne suis pas allé manger? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.  
  
Pris en faute, Dobby baissa les yeux et bredouilla quelque chose. N'ayant pas compris et étant de plus en plus furieux, Harry lui demanda de répété d'une voix forte. Dobby rentra la tête et répéta, de façon audible, cette fois.  
  
-Dobby ne voulait pas blesser Harry Potter. Dobby voulait juste protéger Monsieur Potter. Dobby s'inquiète de Monsieur Harry Potter, dit-il, levant timidement les yeux vers lui.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour surveiller mes allées et venues. Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je resterai à Poudlard, dit Harry, un peu radoucit.  
  
-Mais c'est que Dobby sait des choses que Monsieur Potter ne savent pas. Il va se passer des choses spéciales, très inhabituelles.  
  
Harry regarda le petit elfe, étonné. Il allait se passer des choses spéciales et inhabituel à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, rien n'était normal et habituel ici. Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je vois, dit-il, distraitement. Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger, j'ai une faim de loup.  
  
Dobby se reprit et parti en courant, suivit des autres elfes. Après deux minutes seulement, Harry se retrouva avec un panier remplis à ras bord de victuailles. Il n'était pas étonné de la grosseur de son panier, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est qu'il sentait qu'il allait probablement être capable de tout engloutir. Il remercia chaleureusement les elfes et partit en direction du parc, près du lac. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, et commença à dépacter son bagage. Il y avait absolument de tout. Du bacon aux petites patates, en passant par les carottes et les céleris jusqu'aux beignets et chocolats. Il étala consciencieusement tout son énorme déjeuner-dîner, il ne pensait pas avoir encore faim après tout ça, et commença à manger. Effectivement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à dévorer tous ces petits plats. Il mit ça sur le compte de ses nombreuses heures de balais et de renforcement physique. Il s'entraînait beaucoup au Quidditch depuis qu'il était au collège. Il avait comprit qu'il gagnerait à être plus résistant physiquement, car il pourrait mieux résister au vent et aux cognards. Il c'était donc fait un horaire d'entraînement qui incluait la course, les redressements assis, les push-up et plusieurs autres mouvements. Il le faisait à chaque matin et un peu le soir. Cela améliorait non-seulement son vol, mais l'aidait également à évacuer le stress et ses soucis. Il dormait mieux le soir et faisait de moins en moins de cauchemar, trop épuisé pour y penser. Bref, l'entraînement n'avait fait que l'aider et, en plus, lui donnait un physique plus imposant et très avantageux.  
  
Il avait presque terminé son déjeuner quand il vit une diligence sans chevaux arriver. Elle s'arrêta près des portes de Poudlard et son occupant descendit. Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier le nouvel arrivant. Il était tout vêtu de noir avec des cheveux aussi noir et terriblement gras. Il réussit à distinguer un énorme nez crochu et il n'y eut plus de doute. C'était bel et bien son professeur de potion qui arrivait de ses vacances. Enfin, si on pouvait dire ça, Rogue avait une mission précise et probablement difficile à accomplir. Harry se dit que c'était dommage, il allait être encore plus cassant, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de se reposer. N'ayant pas envie de croiser son professeur, Harry décida de faire son fameux entraînement, histoire de digérer ce repas gigantesque et de relaxer avant la rentré.  
  
Il entra dans la douche une heure avant l'arrivé des élèves. Il prit soin de se savonner correctement, ne voulant pas empester. En sortant de la douche, il se mit un peu de parfum qu'il avait dégoté à Pré-au-lard, en même temps qu'il achetait son matériel scolaire. Il pouvait trouver tous ce dont il avait besoin, comme sur le chemin de traverse. Il décida de lire un magasine de Quidditch avant le grand banquet.  
  
***  
  
-J'espère qu'il en a profité pour explorer l'école entière, s'il a trouvé de nouveaux endroits secrets, on va pouvoir sortir la nuit sans se faire repérer.  
  
-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Harry a bien assez de problèmes comme cela, n'en rajoute pas.  
  
-Tu commences déjà à prendre ton rôle de préfète au sérieux. Tu sais très bien que Harry ne pourra pas rester tranquille, malgré ta nomination, répliqua Ron.  
  
-Oui, je sais, soupira Hermione, mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'encourager dans cette voie.  
  
-Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, alors pourquoi pas l'aider?  
  
Hermione avait reçu l'excellente nouvelle trois semaines avant le début des classes. Elle s'était empressée de le dire à ses deux meilleurs amis. Heureusement, les deux, même Ron, avaient étés contents pour Hermione. Ils savaient que c'était quelque chose d'important pour elle et ils n'allaient pas la laisser tomber pour une chose si insignifiante à côté de leur amitié. Quand Hermione et Ron c'étaient retrouvé seul dans le même compartiment, il y avait d'abord eu un léger silence inconfortable. Ils n'étaient pas très habitués à se retrouver sans Harry pour le chemin vers Poudlard. De plus les deux adolescents avaient très changé mentalement et physiquement. Ron avait été surpris par le look moldu de Hermione. En fait, il avait ouvert la bouche et les yeux si grands que Hermione avait éclaté de rire. Elle portait un short à la mode, donc court, avec une belle petite camisole qui la mettait en valeur. Hermione avait de belles formes et, mentalement, elle était plus tolérante, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour Ron. Évidemment, ce n'était rien de bien spéciale, mais pour Hermione, c'était très différent. Par contre, lui non plus n'était pas en reste. Il était un peu plus bâti, ce qui effaçait son air de carottes des années précédentes. Hermione avait évidemment constaté le changement, et souria furtivement. Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul changement que Ron avait eu. Elle constata qu'il était plus mature et compréhensif. Malgré la gêne du début, ils avaient réussi à briser la glace et la conversation était lancée.  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'ouverture de leur compartiment. Ils étaient partis de la gare depuis peu et ils se faisaient déjà déranger. Ils s'attendaient à voir Draco et sa petite bande, mais ils furent contents de constater que c'était leurs amis Seamus, Dean et Neville.  
  
-Alors, passé de bonnes vacances? Demanda Seamus.  
  
-Ouais, c'était bien, marmonna Ron.  
  
-D'après moi, c'était moins extraordinaire que tu le dis, répliqua Dean, septique.  
  
-C'est à cause de ses parents, répondit Hermione à la place de Ron, ils sont surprotecteurs depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
-Tu peux le dire. Ma mère nous a fait le même discours tout l'été sur la sécurité et Percy nous vrillait les tympans à propos de sa nouvelle patronne qui est soi-disant ultra-intelligente et organisée, bref le genre de personne comme lui et à éviter.  
  
-Hey, s'indigna Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un à un peu le sens de la responsabilité qu'il est immédiatement infréquentable.  
  
-J'parlais pas pour toi, Herm', répondit précipitamment Ron.  
  
Hermionne leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers leurs visiteurs.  
  
-Et vous, les gars, passé un bel été?  
  
Et la conversation se poursuivit durant presque la totalité du voyage interrompu par quelques visiteurs, mais jamais Malefoy. Vers la fin du voyage, quand Hermione et Ron furent de nouveau seul, ce fût Ron qui posa la question.  
  
-Je n'y comprends rien, Malefoy n'est pas venu nous embêter du voyage. Tu crois que ça cache quelque chose?  
  
-J'en sais rien, mais peut-être qui vient pas nous embêter parce que Harry n'est pas là. T'en fais pas avec ça, je serai pas la première à me plaindre de cette absence.  
  
-Mouais, t'as raison. Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu as fait de ton été. Es-tu allé chez Krum? Demanda-t-il, soudain timide.  
  
Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.  
  
-Non...  
  
Ron ne cacha pas sa surprise et demanda précipitemment :  
  
-Pourquoi? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre...  
  
-Je sais, coupa-t-elle, gênée. Mais j'y suis pas allé, c'est tout.  
  
Son ton aurait désespéré même les plus déterminés. Ron décida donc de ne pas continuer dans cette direction, voyant que son amie ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Ils discutèrent le reste du voyage. Ils saluèrent Hagrid et montèrent dans une diligence avec Neville et Seamus.  
  
Harry était déjà assis à la table de Griffondor quand les élèves arrivèrent. Il n'eut aucun mal à voir ses amis qui se dirigèrent vers lui dès qu'ils le virent.  
  
-Salut Harry, ça va? Demanda Hermione, tout sourire.  
  
-Sûr! Répondit-il en la détailla. Malgré l'uniforme, il avait pu remarquer le changement physionomique de son amie. Et vous? Demanda-t-il, arrêtant son observation.  
  
-Super, répondit Ron.  
  
-Idem pour moi.  
  
Ils s'assirent et Ron se pencha vers Harry :  
  
-Alors, tu as visité le château? Tu as découvert des passages secrets, des pièces?  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir. Harry sourit et répondit :  
  
-Ça va te faire plaisir, Hermione. Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de découvrir le château..  
  
Hermione fit un grand sourire, regardant Ron qui affichait une mine consternée.  
  
-...parce que je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien vous attendre pour ça.  
  
Ce fût au tour de Ron de faire un sourire triomphale tandis que Hermione rétorquait :  
  
-Ne compte pas sur moi, je suis très mal placée pour me promener à découvert dans les couloirs la nuit.  
  
-Qui a dit de se promener à découvert? Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai un atout, répondit Harry, pensant à sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Ouais, grâce à sa tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous sans crainte, encouragea Ron.  
  
-Vous oubliez que c'est interdit et que je suis supposé vous dénoncer...  
  
-Mais tu ne le feras pas puisque tu seras avec nous, dit Harry, faisant les yeux doux.  
  
Hermione poussa un léger soupir et sourit.  
  
-On verra...  
  
Ron ne la laissa pas terminer qu'il lança un cri de victoire. Il fut cependant interrompu par McGonagall qui entrait avec les premières années. Elle apporta le petit tabouret et plaça l'habituel chapeau dessus et la cérémonie de répartition commença après la chanson du Choixpeau magique. Pendant ce temps, Harry remarqua que la maison des Serpentards se faisait très discrète, plus qu'à l'habitude. Ils parlaient à voix basse et semblaient tous très sérieux. Ils affichaient l'air supérieur de ceux qui savent. Ils accueillaient les nouveaux sobrement, les jaugeant du regard, et quand le nouveau avait finit l'inspection, il s'asseyait et prenait part aux conversations. Quelques-uns se risquèrent à jeter un coup d'œil à la table de Griffondor, plus précisément à celui qui avait survécu. Harry était habitué à de tels regards, mais ceux des nouveaux serpentards étaient différents. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Ce n'était pas de l'admiration, ni même de la crainte, dans leur regard. On aurait dit que ce n'était qu'une simple constatation de leur part. Quand la répartition se termina, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :  
  
-Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle, ou première année à Poudlard. Je suis très heureux de vous retrouver tous ici ce soir. Comme la plupart le savent déjà, Voldemort (frisson collectif) est de retour. Je vous demande donc à tous une vigilance plus grande. Maintenant, reprit-il sur une note plus joyeuse, laissons place au festin, je vous reparlerai après. Bonne apétit.  
  
Les tables se remplirent de victuailles, comme par enchantement (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux). Harry s'en donna à cœur joie, malgré son énorme déjeuner. Il remarqua que Ron n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi affamé. Ils commencèrent le repas en silence, ce qui permit à Harry de regarder les nouveaux petits Griffondor. Voyant qu'il ne connaissait personne (ou qui ne ressemblait à personne qu'il connaissait), il décida de se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Hermione fut la première à briser ce petit silence.  
  
-Vous avez remarqué comment les élèves ont réagit au petit discours de Dumbledore?  
  
-Hein? Dit, ou plutôt grogna Ron, la bouche pleine.  
  
Harry non plus ne comprit pas pourquoi elle demandait cela. Il n'avait pas tellement porté attention et se demandait bien quelle était cette étrange réaction, aussi le demanda-t-il.  
  
-Ils avaient l'air de s'en foutre. Ils avaient l'air de trouver ça complètement sordide et stupide, répondit-elle.  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son pain. Pardon? Sordide, stupide? L'idée que Voldemort était de retour leur faisait que cet effet? Ils étaient, soit malades, soit sourds. Voyant son expression, Ron, qui comprenait la situation, lui expliqua :  
  
-Le ministre Fudge ne le croit pas encore. C'est un peu normal puisque Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'est pas pointé depuis la dernière fois.  
  
-Normal, s'écria Harry. Tu trouves ça normal qu'il ne le croit pas, après ce que je lui ai dis?  
  
-Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, balbutia Ron. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre, ni de marque, ni rien qui puisse confirmer tes dires.  
  
-C'est vrai, continua Hermione, il n'y a rien de ce genre dans la gazette. C'est pour ça que les élèves ne le croient plus ou moins. Leurs parents ne doivent pas aider non plus. Mais avez-vous remarquez que ceux qui semblent le plus le croire sont les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Enfin, pas la totalité de Griffondor, mais ils sont plus conscients.  
  
-Ouais, j'ai remarqué, dit Harry.  
  
Il leur fit part de ses observations et ses deux amis approuvèrent. Soudain, Harry se souvint de quelque chose.  
  
-Écoutez, ce soir, quand tout le monde sera couché, j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important.  
  
Les deux concernés se regardèrent, inquiets.  
  
-Tu es en danger? Demanda Ron. Enfin, j'veux dire tu as eu des menaces?  
  
-Ça a rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui? Continua Hermione en chuchotant.  
  
Ne voulant pas les inquiéter plus qu'il ne fallait, il minimisa la lettre et leur dit que ce n'était pas si dangereux mais qu'ils en reparleraient ce soir. Ils cessèrent d'en parler et partir sur un autre sujet de conversation, leurs vacances. Ron parlait de son frère Percy, qu'il qualifiait de M. EGAMTE(j'Emmerde les Gens Avec Mon Travail Emmerdant) sous les regards réprobateurs de Hermione quand Harry se rappela de l'ancien patron de Percy, Barty Croupton.  
  
-Au fait, puisque son ancien patron n'est... euh... enfin... plus là, qui est le nouveau?  
  
-Rectification, la nouvelle, eh bien disons que Percy ne cesse ne nous en parler encore et encore. D'après Percy, elle est intelligente, organisée, suis les règles, exigeante... enfin, tout ce dont peu rêver Percy. En fait, les jumeaux le soupçonnent d'avoir le béguin pour elle.  
  
-Il n'a pas une copine? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Si, mais tu connais les jumeaux, toujours à inventer des choses.  
  
-Avoir le béguin pour elle? Elle n'est pas un peu veille pour lui? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu as raison, elle doit avoir 35 ans, je crois que c'est ce que Percy a dit, dit Ron.  
  
-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, intervint Hermione.  
  
-Tu sais son nom?  
  
-Euh... je crois que c'est Catherine ou non... c'est Corinne. Oui, c'est ça, Corinne Celnic. Elle vient d'arriver au pays. Elle était en Italie avant, il me semble.  
  
Sur ce, les plats et les desserts disparurent et Dumbledore se leva, taisant du même coup tous les étudiants.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est repu, je vais vous rappeler quelques règles de sécurité élémentaire. Ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite, ne pas faire de magie dans les couloirs et pour ce qui est des objets de farces et attrapes, aller voir sur la liste de Rusard pour savoir en détail ce que vous ne pouvez utiliser. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous avons un nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal. Si vous voulez bien vous levez, M. Philippe Randall.  
  
Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se leva et salua les élèves d'un signe de tête, arborant un sourire impeccable. Plusieurs demoiselles se mirent à glousser en voyant leur nouveau professeur, assez séduisant. Il était grand avec un corps de sportif. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleu foncé. On pouvait aisément comprendre les regards amourachés des jeunes filles et envieux des garçons.  
  
-En passant, le nombre de cour de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) sera augmenté. Vous aurez davantage de pratique.  
  
Cette nouvelle fut accueillit avec joie de la part des élèves. La pratique est bien plus amusante que la théorie, même si c'est la base de tout. Dumbledore finit son discours par un bonne nuit et les élèves purent rejoindre leur dortoir. Hermione accompagna les premières années tandis que les deux autres se rendaient dans leur dortoir pour laisser Ron défaire ses bagages. Ils redescendirent dans la salle commune pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide, mis à part une personne. Les élèves étant épuisés par le voyage en train et l'accumulation de nourriture c'étaient couchés très tôt. Hermione les attendait déjà, assise sur un fauteuil près du feu. Elle ne les avait pas entendus descendre et contemplait le feu, perdu dans ses pensées. Ron jeta un regard complice à Harry qui comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Sans faire de bruit, Ron se plaça derrière Hermione et dans un cri il lui secoua les épaules. La réaction fut immédiate. Elle poussa un cri et sursauta en donnant un coup dans la figure à Ron en même temps.  
  
-Espèce de crétin, de con, d'imbécile, d'épais, de stupide, d'immature...  
  
-D...du... ca...cal..me Hermione, dit Harry, voyant que son ami avait quelques difficultés à se sortir des nombreux coups qu'il recevait tellement il riait. Harry n'était pas tellement mieux : il se tenait sur le dossier du divan pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire. Hermione cessa de lui crier des noms, mais n'abandonna pas la partie pour ce qui est de le battre. Ils avaient roulé par terre et Hermione était à cheval sur lui, lui martelant la poitrine. Ron, se remettant peu à peu de son hilarité, commença à prendre le dessus. Il faut dire qu'il était bien plus grand et bâti que Hermione. En un rien de temps, il avait bloqué les mains de Hermione et se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Quand il l'eut immobilisé, il dit, tout sourire :  
  
-J'ai gagné!  
  
Contrairement à ce que Harry s'attendait, elle se mit à rire. Bientôt, Ron la suivit et Harry, ne saisissant pas la raison de cette rigolade s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et attendit que ses amis se calment. Quand ce fut fait, Ron aida Hermione à se relever et ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans le seul divan de la salle. Harry les regarda perplexe, mais préféra ne rien dire, commençant à comprendre. Ils avaient enfin comprit qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient mis du temps, mais c'était enfin arrivé. Bien sûr, rien n'était encore finalisé, mais cela n'était qu'une question de jour. Il sourit.  
  
-Bon, alors que voulais-tu nous dire, demanda Ron sérieusement.  
  
-Voilà, Dumbledore à reçu une lettre il n'y a pas longtemps. Il me l'a fait lire et il m'a dit qu'il était pratiquement sur qu'elle provenait de Voldemort.  
  
Hermione réprima un cri de surprise et se colla sur Ron qui, lui, avait pris un air renfrogné.  
  
-C'était inévitable, dit-il sombrement. Il fallait bien qu'il donne un signe de vie un jour ou l'autre.  
  
-Le problème n'est pas là, mais c'est qu'il a dit, pas directement, que Dumbledore allait mourir, qu'il allait le tuer.  
  
Il leur parla du reste de la lettre, laissant ses amis perplexes devant ce charabia poétique. Ils méditaient ces paroles, essayant d'en comprendre le sens. Ils débâtèrent un moment à propos de cela, et n'arrivant nul part, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hermione avait commencé à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Ron. Il la secoua doucement.  
  
-Réveilles-toi, on va se coucher maintenant.  
  
Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux et quand elle arriva pour se lever, elle bascula sur le côté. Heureusement, Harry eut tout juste le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ron proposa d'aller la reconduire dans sa chambre. Il passa le bras de Hermione autour de son coup et passa le sien sous sa taille. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers pendant que Harry se dirigeaient vers son propre dortoir, heureux de les voir enfin ensemble et sans se quereller. Il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il décida d'attendre le retour de Ron pour s'endormir, mais cela prenant de temps, il s'endormit avant d'entendre son ami entrer, un vague sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Après que Ron ait atteint la porte du dortoir, il s'assura son amie tenait sur ses pieds et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il la vit tanguer dangereusement. Il la rattrapa et décida que c'était préférable d'aller la porter directement dans son lit. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et il la déposa sur le seul lit libre de la chambre. Il entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures et ses bas et il la glissa sous les draps. Elle poussa un léger soupir en s'endormit pour de bon. Ron la regardait dormir avec ravissement. Il la trouvait tellement belle, avec ses cheveux échevelés, ses lèvres invitantes et son joli visage. Quand il partit du dortoir, il regarda l'heure et cela faisait bientôt 20 minutes qu'il la contemplait. En se couchant, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait bêtement, sans raison apparente, enfin pour lui. 


	5. Prises la main dans le sac

Salut tout le monde!!! Un nouveau chapitre qui s'amène. Il est très léger et j'espère que vous vous amuserez à le lire. Il ne fait qu'installer une nouvelle relation, donc rien du côté de l'intrigue principale encore. Le PG-13 se confirme bien ici, sans que ce soit du côté sexuel :p... Donc, Bonne lecture!!  
  
Réponse aux Reviews : Petites sorcières : Tu devines bien :p mais patience, dans le prochain chapitre tu auras la réponse à ta question :p Mary Lary : Merci ! Et bien d'accord pour Ron hihihi, mais c'est pas fini pour eux !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Prises la main dans le sac :  
  
Lily étira longuement son corps encore tout endormit. Il était encore tôt, mais elle s'était fait réveiller par la pluie qui cognait contre sa fenêtre. Son réveil-matin allait sonner d'un instant à l'autre car elle devait partir pour Poudlard ce matin là. Elle esquissa un sourire rien qu'à y penser. Certes, elle devrait travailler fort pour avoir de belles notes, mais elle savait également que ce serait une autre année palpitante et pleine de rebondissement . Elle se leva lentement et chercha ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle opta pour un jean à taille basse, patte éléphant, avec un t-shirt moulant (mode oblige) rayé avec un col en « V ». Malgré le mauvais temps, la température était douce. Son réveil sonna, laissant jouer une chanson de Madonna qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle se mit à chanter et danser, évacuant sa bonne humeur. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un déhanchement magnifique et une belle voix. Elle avait d'ailleurs attiré bien des regards pendant un beach party de cet été qui avait eu lieu chez un de ses cousins du même âge qu'elle. Elle avait joué au Volley ball et dansé toute la nuit sur la plage. Plusieurs garçons l'avaient abordé et elle avait passé une soirée très bien entouré. Il y avait eu un certain Charles avec qui elle avait passé du très bon temps. Vers la fin de la soirée, ils étaient partis marcher sur la plage, seul tous les deux. Il avait alors passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'avait embrassé, très doucement. Il l'avait étendue sur le sable et avait entreprit de la faire fondre sous ses baisers de plus en plus insistants. En parfaite petite vierge, elle l'avait repoussé tout doucement, et lui, en parfait gentleman, n'avait fait aucune histoire et s'en était tenu aux baisés. Tout y était : la mer, le sable et la lune. Elle soupira en repensa à ce merveilleux souvenir. Malheureusement (ou peut-être heureusement), cela n'avait été qu'un « one night » et le lendemain ils étaient comme de vieux amis. Elle avait été un peu déçue de cette attitude au départ, mais s'en était accoutumé au fil de la journée. Il avait deux ans de plus que lui, elle était une sorcière et partirait toute l'année. Tout compte fait, elle avait décidé que c'était bien mieux comme cela. Elle passa à la salle de bain et entreprit de faire frisotter ses cheveux. Ils bouclaient naturellement quand ils étaient mouillés. Quand elle était jeune, elle trouvait cela encombrant et inutile, mais au fil des années, elle avait appris à les peigner joliment et à son avantage. Elle se mit une ligne noire sous les yeux et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner matinal.  
  
Ses parents étaient déjà attablés devant un bon café et lisaient leurs journaux. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement, fidèles à leur habitude, et sa mère se leva pour lui préparer des œufs, des petites patates et du bacon. (hummm...) Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec délice et partit pour la gare.  
  
***  
  
Il y avait une foule énorme à la gare et James eut beaucoup de mal à se rendre à la barrière du quai 9 ¾. Il la passa et se retrouva sur son quai, qui n'était pas bien mieux que l'autre. Des adolescents couraient dans tous les sens, heureux d'enfin se retrouver, des parents saluaient leurs enfants, des hiboux hululaient, ou plutôt hurlaient et les chats ne cessaient de se plaindre bruyamment. Pourtant, James se sentait heureux. Il allait enfin débuter une autre année. Il salua ses parents chaleureusement et entra dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide et de ses amis. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car il croisa Sirius dans le couloir alors qu'il draguait une fille blonde, un peu idiote puisqu'elle partait d'un rire niais à chaque mot de son prétendant. Il était en train de lui faire un compliment sur ses yeux quand James, le faisant exprès, lui fonça dedans, le mettant dans l'embarras.  
  
-Oups, désolé mec, j't'avais pas vu, fis James, un sourire ironique sur le visage.  
  
-Ouais ouais, maugréa le don Juan.  
  
Il salua la jolie blonde et indiqua à James le chemin de leur compartiment. Rémus et Peter y étaient déjà, se disputant à savoir quelle pâtisserie était la meilleure, les sorkins ou les muffrow.  
  
-Eh James, dis à Rémus que les sorkins sont les meilleures pâtisseries, dit Peter, à cours d'arguments devant l'exposé inébranlable de Rémus.  
  
-Peter!! S'exclama aussitôt le concurrent, tu dois me convaincre tout seul sinon c'est pas loyal.  
  
-Alors, James? Demanda Peter, faisant la sourde oreille.  
  
Peter n'avait jamais été porté sur les questions d'honneur tel que la loyauté, la confiance ou même la fraternité. Dès que quelque chose ne faisait pas son affaire, il se dérobait ou tentait de le contourner. James regarda longuement Peter et s'assit finalement du côté de Rémus, signifiant ainsi qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul. Rémus esquissa un léger sourire de contentement que seul James pu apercevoir, Peter étant trop occupé pour le fusiller des yeux.  
  
-Alors on me laisse tombé, fit Peter, dramatiquement. On voit que l'amitié compte beaucoup pour toi.  
  
James savait qu'il blaguait, mais cette réflexion le toucha plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il répliqua froidement, sans le vouloir :  
  
-Et toi, on voit que la tricherie et la victoire comptent réellement pour toi.  
  
Surpris par ses propres paroles et la violence de son ton, il détourna les yeux devant le regard interrogatif de Rémus et surpris de Peter.  
  
-Dé..désolé.. j'voulais pas... j'voulais pas te blesser. Enfin, c'était que pour niaiser...désolé, bredouilla gauchement Peter, remarquant qu'il avait peut être encore fait une bêtise.  
  
-T'inquiète, c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais pas du répondre comme ça, répliqua James, gêné par la gêne de Peter.  
  
Derrière la porte on entendit :  
  
-Allez, on se revoit au château, chow beauté.  
  
Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le dernier mais non le moindre... Sirius Black.  
  
-Wahooo, c'est plus joyeux dans un enterrement, s'exclama-t-il, en voyant leur mine. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous?  
  
Peter jeta un regard à James, lui demandant de ne pas raconté, ayant peur de la réaction de Sirius. Ce dernier avait toujours rit un peu de Peter à cause de ses innombrables gaffes et déboires. James hocha imperceptiblement la tête, colla un grand sourire sur son visage et dit :  
  
-Alors, Black le tombeur, une nouvelle victime?  
  
-Janet Dunkins, répondit-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Une quatrième année de...  
  
-Attends, laisse-moi deviner. D'après son rire stupide et son bête papillotement de cils, je dirais Pouffsoufle. Dit savamment James.  
  
-Eh! S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Il a raison, dit Rémus, n'est-ce pas Sirius?  
  
L'intéressé poussa un grognement mais hocha tout de même de la tête.  
  
-Tu sais, à force de te voir avec des filles, on a appris à les reconnaître et les cataloguer. Habituellement, les pouffsoufles que tu cotoies sont naïves et frivoles, les serdaigles sont directes et franches, les serpentardes sont plus osées côtés sexe et les Griffondor, et bien tu ne les touches pas. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, d'ailleurs...  
  
-Alors c'est ainsi que tu vois mes fréquentations, James Potter! Eh ben ça alors!  
  
Sirius se tourna vers Rémus et Peter : J'espère que vous n'êtes pas de cet avis...?  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, éclatèrent de rire et firent oui de la tête. James les suivit, et Sirius, après un froncement de sourcil, fit de même. Après s'être calmé, Rémus se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :  
  
-Au fait, James a raison, tu ne t'es jamais entiché d'une Griffondor... y'aurait pas une raison à ça par hasard?  
  
Intéressés par la question, les deux autres garçons se turent immédiatement et le regardèrent, attendant une réponse. Sirius vira au rouge mais fut sauver par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
  
-BLACK!!!!! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA FIGURE.  
  
-Du calme Rogue, dit Rémus, tandis que Sirius s'écroulait de rire.  
  
-Du calme, DU CALME??? Tu resterais calme, toi, si cet énergumène te foutais une queue au fesse (surtout, surtout, ne penser pas croche)  
  
Cette fois-ci, tout le compartiment eu de la difficulté à se retenir. Voyant qu'il devenait la risée de tout le groupe, Rogue se retourna pour partir, exhibant sa nouvelle anatomie (une queue de lapin) et renforçant l'hilarité générale. Pour l'honneur, il se retourna et rajouta :  
  
-T'en a pas fini avec moi, chien sale de Black!  
  
-J'vais le prendre pour un compliment, cria Sirius à Rogue déjà partit.  
  
Tout ce qui touchait les chiens, Sirius était intéressé et flatter, alors pour une insulte, cela lui faisait bien plaisir, même si le chien en question était sale!! En tant qu'animagus se transformant en chien, et ce depuis seulement 3 mois, cela se comprenait.  
  
-Dis, Sirius comment tu t'y ai pris? Demanda Peter.  
  
Prenant un air de suffisance, Sirius répondit :  
  
-Je parlais tranquillement avec Janet quand il est passé tout près de moi. J'ai sortis ma baguette, fis mine d'enlacer ma jolie et voilà le travail. Vous voyez qu'il y a des avantages à fréquenter les jeunes demoiselles. Y'a pas à en faire tout un plat, ça va disparaître dans quelques minutes.  
  
-Tu m'en diras tant, ajouta Rémus, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
***  
  
Lily avait finalement réussit à retrouver ses deux meilleures amies, après de multiples efforts de contorsionniste. Elle déposa ses bagages et s'affala sur la banquette, au côté de Corinne.  
  
-Ouf! Enfin rendu, soupira-t-elle.  
  
-Alors Lily, fait bon voyage? Demanda Élie.  
  
Les filles commencèrent à parler joyeusement, se racontant leurs vacances plus en détaille. Toutes trois avaient passé de magnifiques vacances et fait de bels rencontres. Lily leur raconta alors son aventure sur la plage au Beach Party de son cousin. Ses deux amies la taquinèrent un peu sur l'attraction qu'elle avait sur les garçons et de la nouvelle année qui allait probablement être remplit. Élie se pencha vers ses deux amies et les regarda d'un air mystérieux. Les deux filles se rapprochèrent de leur amie.  
  
-Tu n'es pas la seule,Lily, a avoir traîné dans les party. Disons que j'ai un ami moldu avec qui j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon été et que nous avons fêté assez souvent avec ses amis. Dans les partys, par chez nous, y'a de l'alcool, et ça...  
  
Elle sortit un sac de plastique transparent contenant du feuillage vert. Il y en avait près de 10 grammes dans le sac. Corinne regarda sceptiquement le sac, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant un tas d'herbe, tandis que Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.  
  
-Ça serait pas de... du...  
  
-De la marijuana, en chair et en os.. enfin, si on veut, compléta Corinne, un grand sourire au lèvre.  
  
Lily continuait de fixer le sac. Elle savait très bien que c'était de la drogue, elle en avait vu chez son cousin. Cependant, elle n'en avait jamais consommé, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne s'en était jamais fait offrir. Elle était très ouverte pour faire de nouvelles expériences et celle-ci ne passerait pas à côté.  
  
De son côté, Corinne regardait alternativement le sac et ses amies, ne comprenant toujours pas. Ayant été élevé par des sorciers, elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec ce genre de chose. Voyant son regard interrogateur, Corinne crut bon de lui expliquer ce que c'était.  
  
-Ce qu'il y a dans le sac, c'est du pot, du weed, de la Marijuana, du cannabis, enfin, ce que tu voudras. Tu verras bien ce que ça fait dans la vie bientôt. J'ai l'intention de vous initiez, lanca-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
Lily eut un sourire ravit, qui s'assombrit rapidement.  
  
-Et comment crois-tu qu'on va s'y prendre? Je te signale que c'est illégal.  
  
-On n'a qu'à aller dans notre pièce, elle est parfaite. Il n'y a jamais personne qui y va. Allez, Lily, ça sera chouette. On pourra rigoler et écouter les nouveaux disques que j'ai apportés.  
  
Par un sort compliqué que Lily avait découvert, les filles avaient réussi à modifier leur tourne-disques moldu de façons à ce qu'il fonctionne même à Poudlard. Corinne avait été fascinée par cet étrange objet et insistait toujours pour y mettre les disques et le faire fonctionner. Elles avaient une collection impressionnante de disque. Élie affectionnait les chanteurs américains et rapportait une nouvelle trouvaille à chaque fois.  
  
Corinne et Lily se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord hochèrent la tête, provoquant un cri de joie de la part d'Élie. Elle rangea son précieux sac là où elle l'avait pris et elles commencèrent à élaborer un plan pour pouvoir se glisser en douce et aller faire leur expérience. À peine avait- elle commencé que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, qui découvrons-nous cette fois, trois jolies poulettes bien roulées.  
  
-Ta gueule Rogue, et lève les yeux de mon décolleté, cracha Corinne, qui, effectivement, avait un chandail à la vue plutôt plongeante où les yeux de Rogue se promenaient joyeusement.  
  
-Grrr... Surveilles-toi Rogue, elle pourrait mordre, railla Robert Avery, fidèle ami de Rogue.  
  
Après avoir détaillé attentivement les filles, Cédric Duncan, un grand costaud, s'exclama :  
  
-Eh les mecs, c'est Celnic, Madison et Evans.  
  
-On avait remarqué pauvre crétin, dit un quatrième garçon répondant au nom de Paul Wilkes.  
  
-Oui mais elles sont de Griffondor, continua Duncan, ne comprenant vraiment rien.  
  
-La ferme Cédric, on s'en fou, regarde la vue qui s'offre à toi et admire, répondit Rogue, baladant son regard sur les trois filles, devenues rouge de rage et de gêne. Ce fut Lily qui réagit la première. Elle se leva et se planta au milieu du compartiment, le regard flamboyant.  
  
-Foutez le camp. Vous n'êtes que des pauvres débiles. On est pas des objets à votre guises. Pour appuyer ses mots, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de Rogue. Ce-dernier ne se sentit pas démonté pour autant. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur (pas très bien réussit vu son manque de charme) et dit :  
  
-On se calme, on s'en va, mais vous avez pas fini avec nous, beautés.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit avec ses amis sur ses talons. La porte du compartiment se referma et Lily n'avait toujours pas bougé, respirant fort et toujours aussi rouge de colère.  
  
-Comment... osent-t...-ils, dit elle, bégayant de rage.  
  
-Calme-toi, Lily, ce sont juste des imbéciles, dit Élie pour tenter de la calmer.  
  
-N'empêche qu'ils sont vraiment trop cons. Comme s'ils étaient tout permis! La prochaine fois je leur botte magiquement le cul si fort qu'il se retournera, dit Corinne, les yeux toujours fixé sur la porte, bouillonnant elle aussi de rage.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident et elles purent discuter en paix. Elles décidèrent que le moment propice pour essayer la substance d'Élie serait le samedi après-midi dans leur salle secrète. Ce détail réglé, elles jouèrent à leur jeu favori : celle qui disait le plus de connerie possible dans une conversation civilisée. Si les autres élèves les avaient vue, ils auraient fait une crise. Elles étaient vraiment forte à ce jeu, même si elles n'en paraissaient pas. Elles avaient de l'imagination et les maraudeurs auraient pu en être vert de jalousie. Arrivées à destination, les filles se changèrent et prirent une calèche qui les mena tout droit au château. Elles entrèrent dans le grand hall avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, contente d'être enfin arrivées et impatientes de commencer une nouvelle année. Le plafond enchanté de la grande salle était dégagée et on pouvait admirer les étoiles à souhait. Elles étaient dans les premières arrivées et elles s'installèrent au bout de la table de Griffondor, fidèles à leur habitude. Elles purent regarder les élèves entrés d'un air ennuyé, jetant un commentaire de temps en temps quand elles n'appréciaient pas particulièrement la persone. Quand les maraudeurs firent leur entrée, Lily lança :  
  
-Combien on gage que Black et Potter ont passé l'été à s'admirer dans le miroir et à trouver des tours plus stupides les uns que les autres?  
  
Corinne sourit à cette remarque mais Élie rétorqua :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Avant on ne parlait jamais d'eux!  
  
-J'en sais rien. Peut-être l'incident sur le chemin de traverse, répondit Lily, repensant aux accrochages avec Potter.  
  
-Et regardez qui vient vers nous? Demanda Corinne, l'air rabougris.  
  
Effectivement, les maraudeurs se dirigeaient droit sur elles. Étant dans les derniers arrivés et les seules places libres étant aux côtés des trois filles, ils s'installèrent là sous le regard morne de Corinne, agacé de Lily et surpris d'Élie.  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux et ce fut Rémus qui rompit le silence :  
  
-Alors les filles, vous avez passé un bon voyage dans le train?  
  
Voyant que les deux filles ne semblaient pas vouloir répondre, Élie répondit :  
  
-Euh... bien, merci. Et vous?  
  
-Excellent, répondit Sirius, tout sourire. Même que Rogue a réussi à égayer l'atmosphère.  
  
-Vous aussi, vous avez eu de sa visite? Demanda Élie.  
  
-Pourquoi, il est venu vous voir? Relança Sirius.  
  
-Euh... oui..., et disons qu'il n'a pas été très charmant. Il a d...  
  
Élie fut coupé par un coup de pied lancé sous la table de la part de Corinne qui lui faisait les yeux ronds, lui disant de se taire. Élie ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi, mais elle obtempéra quand même. Les maraudeurs, à qui cet échange n'avait pas échappé, échangèrent un coup d'œil, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu ce passer. Il y eut un petit silence et la cérémonie de répartition commença, les dispensant de faire la conversation. Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours :  
  
-Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue ce soir. Et sans plus attendre, bon appétit.  
  
Le repas se déroula normalement, les filles ignorant les maraudeurs et vice- versa. Cela n'était pas inhabituel, puisque les deux groupes s'étaient toujours ignorés. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
-Donc, je voudrais simplement vous rappeler de respecter les règlements et de rester prudent. Les temps sont dangereux. Sur ce, Bonne nuit.  
  
Lily se leva et dirigea les premières années vers la sortit. Élie et Corinne attendirent que la salle se vide un peu et sortirent à leur tour. Dans le hall, des élèves de différentes maisons s'étaient rassemblés pour parler. Elles tentèrent de se faufiler à travers tout ce fouillis de monde, mais Élie était nettement moins rapide et convaincante que Corinne pour se faire un chemin et elle perdit cette dernière rapidement. Elle atteignait enfin l'escalier de marbre quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans, la faisant basculer. Deux mains la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le choc et fut très surprise de voir dans les bras de qui elle se tenait.  
  
-Désolé. Ca va? Demanda l'intrus, inquiet.  
  
-Oui, ça va Black, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
  
Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il rougit légèrement et la lâcha. Élie allait partir quand il la retint par le bras.  
  
-Dis-moi, Madison, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Rogue?  
  
-Rien d'important, lui et sa bande sont juste venu nous emmerder, c'est tout.  
  
Sirius la regarda, sceptique, mais la relâcha.  
  
-D'accord, mais si y'a quelque chose, tu peux me le dire, ok?  
  
-Mouais... répondit-elle, évasive.  
  
-Bon, alors... bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Et il partit rejoindre la poufsouffle du train, Janet, laissant Élie au pied des marches.  
  
-C'est ça, va faire joujou avec cette conne, marmonna-t-elle, tout en montant les marches qui menaient à la tour de Griffondor.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain au déjeuner, Lily alla chercher les horaires et les distribua aux classes respectives. Elle s'assit finalement et regarda son horaire avec ses deux amies. Il était bien répartit et elles n'avaient pas à se plaindre, si ce n'était que d'avoir botanique en commun avec Serpentard. La cloche sonna et elles partirent pour leur premier cour. Toute la semaine se passa très bien, presque comme les autres années, si ce n'est que les garçons les abordaient davantage. Elles ne s'en plaignaient pas, certes, mais elles regrettaient un peu la paix d'antan. Elles ne pouvaient plus discuter tranquillement sans qu'un groupe de garçon ne se présente et veuille faire la conversation avec elles. Les filles se tannaient souvent et prétextaient un devoir à finir. Sans le savoir, sans n'avoir rien à faire, elles avaient gagné en popularité et elles continuaient à penser qu'elles étaient presque aussi transparentes que l'année dernière, mise à part pour le fait qu'elles se faisaient plus draguer.  
  
Enfin, le samedi tant attendu arriva. Les filles se levèrent vers 10h00 du matin, profitant tout de même de leur première journée de congé de l'année. Elles descendirent déjeuner dans la grande salle presque vide puisqu'il ne restait que quelques groupes de chaque maison. À la table de Griffondor, il ne restait que les maraudeurs qui semblaient captivés par leur conversation. Les filles s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, ce qui les positionnaient assez près des maraudeurs pour entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.  
  
-Attendez-vous à une perturbation et une perte de point d'ici la fin de la journée, bougonna Lily, regardant les maraudeurs de travers.  
  
Elles prirent leur déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour finir leur devoir dans la matinée, ayant prévu de relaxer (c'est le cas de le dire) dans l'après-midi. Elles venaient à peine de s'installer quand les maraudeurs entrèrent à leur tour. (Dis donc, c'est une manie, murmura Corinne) Ils se dirigèrent vers la section métamorphose, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent débuter l'année en force, chuchota Élie.  
  
-Ça fera changement, ironisa Lily.  
  
Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, les maraudeurs essayaient toujours de faire un tour spectaculaire pour commencer l'année. Les filles n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi et Corinne avait dit que c'était probablement un comportement de mâles, une façon de délimiter son territoire, se faire respecter et d'impressionner les femelles environnantes. « Je veux dire par femelles toutes ces idiotes qui leur courent après, évidemment », avait- elle précisé.  
  
Elles finirent leur devoir vers 12h30 et allèrent directement dîner. Lily et Corinne se sentaient un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'essayer le pot pour la première fois. Élie, elle, était simplement excitée de les initier à cette drogue douce. Elles terminèrent de manger et montèrent à leur dortoir chercher l'essentiel. Élie prit le nécessaire pendant que les deux autres faisaient le guet, au cas où. Elles sortirent de la tour et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall. Elles prirent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers et au moment où elles semblaient dans un cul-de-sac, Lily éclata de rire et une porte cachée s'ouvrit. Elles entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent autour de la table. Élie sortit son sac en plastique, un lighter et du papier à rouler. Corinne et Lily la regardèrent rouler habilement un joint et ensuite le mouiller.  
  
-Eurk, t'es vraiment obligé de faire ça, demanda Corinne, horrifiée quand elle vit Élie mouiller le joint avec sa salive.  
  
-Allons, soit pas dédaigneuse. Y'a pire dans les potions qu'on prépare, rétorqua Élie, souriante.  
  
Elle l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée, qu'elle recracha ensuite. Elle le passa à Lily qui fit de même, non sans s'étouffer, qui le passa à Corinne, qui s'étouffa elle aussi.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont me sortir par la bouche, dit Corinne, entre deux étouffements, se martelant la poitrine.  
  
-Puff qui tousse, puff qui gèle, expliqua philosophiquement Élie.  
  
Élie repassa le joint à Lily et elles continuèrent un tour en silence. Élie était entrain d'aspirer profondément quand Lily passa une remarque :  
  
-Vous avez remarqué qu'on se passe toujours le joint de droite à gauche?  
  
Élie s'étouffa et Corinne éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, suivit bientôt d'Élie qui se remettait de son étouffement. Lily les regarda drôlement et continua :  
  
-Non, mais c'est vrai les filles, si on faisait le contraire, peut-être que tout serait différent, peut-être que sa changerait l'histoire.  
  
Les deux filles la regardèrent et repartirent à rire de plus belle. Ce fut Élie qui se ressaisit la première :  
  
-Ta gueule Lily, t'es vraiment trop gelé!  
  
Et elle repartit à rire, entraînant cette fois-ci Lily aussi. Quand elles se furent calmé, elles continuèrent à fumer leur joint. Cela prit quelque temps à le terminer car elles ne cessaient d'arrêter pour passer des commentaires de moins en moins cohérents et rire de plus en plus. Quand il fut enfin fini, il y eut un petit silence, les trois filles se regardant avec de petits yeux rouges, un grand sourire plaqué dans la face.  
  
-Alors, comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Élie, tout sourire.  
  
Pour toute réponse, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, entraînant Élie avec elles.  
  
-C'est fou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plein de petits picots dans le corps. Je sens mon sang circuler, les filles, déclara Corinne, les yeux ronds, se regardant la main.  
  
Élie et Lily partirent à rire.  
  
-Eh! Les filles, je vais vous faire écouter mon nouveau CD.  
  
Elle se leva et alla chercher dans la pile de CD à côté de la radio modifié magiquement. Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables (vu leur état), Élie sortit triomphalement une pochette et mit le CD dans la radio. Elle monta le volume et un beat reggae se fit entendre. Élie se leva et se mit à danser vedgement (je savais pas comment décrire).  
  
-Ça, c'est du Bob Marley, dit-elle, les yeux fermé, toujours dans le beat.  
  
-C'est vraiment bon, déclara Lily, et elle se leva, allant retrouvé son amie dans sa danse.  
  
-Euh... Les filles, c'est normal que j'aie la bouche toute pâteuse? Demanda Corinne qui se levait à son tour.  
  
-C'est vrai, moi aussi, s'exclama Lily, comme si elle venait de faire la découverte du siècle.  
  
-C'est normal... c'est un des symptômes, les rassura Élie, toujours les yeux fermés et dans sa bulle de reggae.  
  
Elles dansaient depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer quatre personnages qui rigolaient. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'y collèrent l'oreille, sans s'apercevoir qu'il y avait trois filles qui dansaient sur du reggae et qui ne s'étaient pas aperçu de leur présence elles non plus.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il va trouver la porte? Chuchota le petit gros.  
  
-Nan... y'a pas de chance, on l'a trouvé par pur hasard nous même, Rogue est trop bête, chuchota un beau grand aux cheveux brun foncé.  
  
-C'est quand même une chance que nous même on l'ait trouvé, il aurait pu tout faire rater s'il nous avait rattrapés, murmura un garçon au visage pâle.  
  
Seul un c'était retourné et contemplait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : trois filles qui dansaient les yeux fermés, totalement coupé du monde. Il donna un coup de coude au grand brun qui protesta ;  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a James?  
  
-Commence par écouter et ensuite tourne-toi.  
  
Tous les maraudeurs tendirent l'oreille et se rendirent enfin compte qu'il y avait de la musique. Ensuite ils se tournèrent et manquèrent de faire une crise cardiaque, mais seul Peter poussa un cri, qui sembla réveiller les filles. Elles ouvrirent les yeux et Lily poussa un cri de surprise tandis que les deux autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Sirius les regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Rémus fronça le nez, comme s'il avait respiré quelque chose de suspect, son regard passa des filles à la table, où se tenait le sac de plastique d'Élie, le reste du joint et quelques miettes restées. James et Sirius, qui avaient suivit son regard, le regardèrent sourire sans comprendre. Élie, qui était la plus habitué des trois, se remit vite de sa surprise et voyant que Rémus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les dénoncer elle se détendit et sourit bêtement.  
  
-Oups!, fit-elle avec une moue faussement coupable.  
  
-Eh ben ça alors! Madison! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de...toi! S'exclama Rémus, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.  
  
-Eh ben faut pas se fier au apparence, dit Corinne, vexé qu'on dise ça de son amie.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence gêné où James et Sirius ne cessaient de jeter des regards interrogateurs à Rémus. Ayant été élevé dans le monde sorcier, comme Corinne, ils ne connaissaient pas trop ce genre de substance, au contraire de Rémus qui était en contact avec le monde moldu régulièrement durant l'été et qui avait d'ailleurs plusieurs amis dans ce monde. Rémus rompit le silence pour leur expliquer, ayant déjà essayer quelque fois. Quand il eut terminé, Sirius et James le regardèrent.  
  
-Ça alors, Rémus, on est tes meilleurs chums de gars et tu nous caches cette merveille tout ce temps? S'offusqua faussement James.  
  
-Ça vous dit d'essayer? Demanda Élie. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles, on refume avec eux?  
  
-J'suis partante, dit Lily.  
  
Et ils s'installèrent en rond directement sur le sol pendant qu'Élie roulait deux autres joints, aidé de Rémus. James et Sirius, qui trépignaient d'impatience, ne cessaient de parler et de demander des précisions aux filles et à Rémus.  
  
-Vous allez voir bientôt, dit Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-C'est la première fois que je la voie aussi sympathique, chuchota James à Sirius. Ce dernier hocha la tête.  
  
-Elles ont toutes l'air différentes. Au dirais qu'elles sont moins pognées. C'est peut-être parce qu'elles sont toutes complètement pétées.  
  
-Et c'est parti, dit Rémus, tandis qu'il allumait le premier pétard.  
  
Il passa le joint à Élie et alluma l'autre immédiatement. Élie le passa à Lily, qui le passa à Corinne (elles réussirent à ne pas s'étouffer) qui le passa à Sirius, qui s'étouffa, qui le passa à James, qui s'étouffa aussi, qui le passa à Peter, qui s'étouffa et décida de ne plus jamais en reprendre, qui le repassa à Rémus et ainsi de suite. Au bout de deux tours, Élie décida d'en rouler un autre, trouvant que ça n'allait pas assez vite. Allant maintenant à triple vitesses, ils purent rigoler à loisir. James et Sirius, qui découvraient ce nouveau feeling, ne cessaient de rire et de faire des stupidités. Cela ne faisait pas très différent de d'habitude, sauf que là ils ne finissaient jamais ce qu'ils disaient et partaient à rire immédiatement. Peter, qui s'emmerdait depuis quelque temps, décida de partir, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de fou rire. Vexé, il claqua la porte.  
  
-Alors, comment vous vous sentez les gars? Demanda Élie.  
  
-J'ai mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire, dit James.  
  
-Alors arrête de sourire, dit Sirius, qui n'était pas bien mieux.  
  
-C'est que j'en suis incapable.  
  
Et une fois encore ils se roulèrent de rire. Élie et Rémus commencèrent à parler de leurs expériences respectives dans le monde moldu et découvrirent qu'ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils se racontèrent leur trip de pot respectifs alors que Sirius et Corinne les écoutaient, riant pour rien, passant des commentaires stupides (hilarants pour eux). Pendant ce temps, James et Lily étaient dans leur bulle. Ils gesticulaient, ne pouvant plus parler tellement ils riaient. Le pire, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas à finir leur phrase ou n'avaient qu'à faire quelques gestes qu'ils se comprenaient et partaient à rire. Sirius et Corinne tentèrent vainement de les comprendre ou de leur parler, mais ils partaient à rire en se disant quelque chose que eux seuls comprenaient.  
  
-Eh James, de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Pis là y saute demême, dit Lily en regardant Sirius et faisant un geste qu'elle seule pourrait comprendre, mais James et elle se mirent à rire, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Hum... là je suis vraiment confuse, dit Corinne à Sirius en regardant son amie et James se rouler par terre.  
  
-Ouais, j'avais des amies comme ça. Elles partaient dans leur bulle pendant un bout et on pouvait plus les en sortirent, dit Élie, pensive. Mais ça va leur passer.  
  
-Moi, j'ai faim, dit Rémus en se levant. Vous auriez pas de quoi à grignoter?  
  
-Peter, sors de ce corps, dit Sirius, faussement horrifié.  
  
-T'inquiète Sirius, c'est normal, moi si j'ai faim. Pas toi?  
  
-Euh..., si.  
  
-Vive les trips de bouffes, dit Rémus, près de la porte, prêt à partir vers les cuisines. Eh, les tourtereaux, on va aux cuisines se chercher à manger.  
  
Au lieu de répondre, les tourtereaux en question repartent à rire en pointant Rémus et en faisant de drôle de mouvement.  
  
-Bon eh bien moi je les attends pas. Qui m'aime me suive, dit Sirius en passant la porte, Rémus, Corinne et Élie à sa suite.  
  
Heureusement pour eux, ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs et arrivèrent aux cuisines sans encombre. Ils demandèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient envie de manger (ce qui pris tout de même un peu de temps) et repartirent avec 5 paniers pleins de provisions. (pâtisserie, viande, fromage, chocolat...) En arrivant près de la porte, Élie eu une petite idée. Elle fait signe à ses amis de cesser de parler et fit un petit sortilège pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Son visage changea radicalement et les autres s'approchèrent.  
  
Voici ce qu'ils entendirent :  
  
-Hum... oui, ça serait tellement bon, dit la voix de Lily.  
  
-Comme ça? Demanda la voix de James.  
  
-Hum... oui... encore.  
  
-T'es une gourmande...  
  
Élie met fin à son sortilège et ils se regardent, les yeux ronds de surprise. Un silence gênant s'installe et Rémus le rompt enfin :  
  
-Euh... vous croyez qu'on devrait les laisser... enfin... eee...  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre sur une Lily et un James échevelé avec de grands sourires.  
  
-Ah, vous êtes déjà revenu? demanda Lily.  
  
***  
  
Quelques temps après que les autres soit partis, James et Lily se remirent lentement de leur fou rire.  
  
-Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas autant rit, dit Lily, en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
-Moi, j'ai une petite fringale.  
  
-Je crois que moi aussi.  
  
-J'aurais envie d'un bon gros sundae, avec plein chocolat dessus, dit James, en faisant le geste de verser du chocolat sur un sundae imaginaire.  
  
-Hum...oui, ça serait tellement bon.  
  
-Comme ça? Demanda James, en faisant comme s'il en versait exagérément.  
  
-Hum... oui...encore.  
  
James lui ébouriffe les cheveux :  
  
-T'es une gourmande!  
  
Elle fit de même :  
  
-Tu sais, moi, quand j'ai faim, je dévorerais n'importe quoi, mais un sundae... miam... j'ai faim.  
  
-On va rejoindre les autres aux cuisines?  
  
***  
  
James et Lily regardèrent leurs amis qui les regardaient avec un air malicieux. Sirius donna une tape dans le dos de James :  
  
-Eh ben dis donc, mec. T'es rapide.  
  
-De quoi tu parles? Demande James, qui n'aimait pas du tout le regard de son meilleur ami.  
  
Les autres se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Ce fut Élie qui décida d'avouer ;  
  
-Eh bien... on vous a euh... hum... disons... entendus.  
  
-Ouais, et alors? Tout le monde en a envie un jour ou l'autre, dit Lily, ne comprenant pas toutes leurs précautions.  
  
Corinne et Rémus ouvrirent grand la bouche, Élie manqua de s'étrangler et Sirius sourit encore plus.  
  
-On parle de la même chose là? Demanda James, de moins en moins sûr.  
  
-Ouias, vous savez, les sundaes? Demanda Lily.  
  
Les autres se regardèrent et partirent à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lily et James se regardèrent sans comprendre et demandèrent des explications immédiatement. Rémus leur raconta leur mal entendu et James et Lily se regardèrent, soudainement mal à l'aise.  
  
-Allez, on va manger maintenant, dit Corinne en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Ils se séparèrent toutes la nourriture et mangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous complètement plein et prêt à éclater. Bob Marley chantaient Three littles birds et ils étaient tous plus ou moins assis sur le plancher, perdu dans leur pensé.  
  
-J'suis tellement bien, dit Corinne, appuyé sur le divan, le regard vague.  
  
-J'sens que je pourrai pu me lever, continua Rémus.  
  
Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler et écouter de la musique. Sans le savoir, ils venaient créer des liens. Ils ne se séparèrent que tard pour aller se coucher, ayant manger pour une armée dans l'après-midi. 


	6. Changement radical

Chapitre 6 : Changement radical  
  
Il faisait une chaleur de chien dans la chambre quand elle se réveilla. Le soleil plombait sur son lit et elle maudit ses compagnes de chambre si matinale. Elle grogna et s'étira copieusement. Elle secoua son énorme tignasse rousse et ouvrit lentement ses yeux vert. Elle se leva et chercha à tâtons son peignoir et ses pantoufles. Il était 9h00 et elle n'avait pas cours, puisque c'était la fin de semaine, en fait, la deuxième fin de semaine depuis le début de l'année. Elle prit son temps et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle brossa ses magnifiques cheveux qui lui arrivaient à la taille et passa sous l'eau. Elle adorait ces petits moments d'intimité qui lui permettait de relaxer. Quand elle eut fini, elle revêtit des vêtements moldus qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Même si elle avait toujours su qu'elle était une sorcière, elle adorait la mode moldu, qu'elle considérait bien plus diversifié que celui des sorciers. Elle revêtit donc un pantalon ample, une camisole et un coton ouaté. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'habiller ainsi durant les jours de congés. Plusieurs aimaient le confort de ses vêtements et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. Elle descendit dans la salle commune retrouver ses amis qui l'avaient probablement attendu pour aller déjeuner. Elle ne s'était pas trompée car elle avait à peine terminer de descendre les marches qu'une voix retenti d'un fauteuil :  
  
-Alors, la belle au bois dormant, bien dormi?  
  
-Très bien, et toi, prince charmant?  
  
Une tête brune sortit du fauteuil tourné vers le feux et lui sourit. C'était un jeune homme de 15 ans très séduisant, avec des yeux bleu foncé et de belles lèvres invitantes.  
  
-Une extraordinaire nuit... j'ai rêvé de toi, belle Liliâââânne dit–il à la manière d'un poète.  
  
-Très drôle, Sébas.  
  
-Tu sais, il ne fait que penser à toi, malgré ses airs de tombeur, dit une jeune fille en se tournant vers elle. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et courts, un regard perçant et la peau claire.  
  
-C'est comme dit Méli, renchérit Sébastien, avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Allez, on va déjeuner? Demanda Lilianne, qui commençait à s'impatienter du petit jeu de ses amis.  
  
La grande salle était pleine, la majorité des élèves déjeunant plus tard en raison de la fin de semaine. Lilianne et ses deux amis s'installèrent à la table de Griffondor et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner quand un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds vint les rejoindre. Il avait les yeux bruns et un corps tout de même envié par la plupart des garçons de cinquième.  
  
-Alors, Dave, encore un entraînement intensif ce matin? Demanda Mélissa, surnommé Méli.  
  
-Toujours. Faut pas relâcher, répondit le sportif.  
  
Dave était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor et il s'entraînait dur depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe.  
  
-J'espère que tu t'es lavé, dit Lilianne, tandis que son ami s'installait à ses côté.  
  
-T'inquiète Lil', sinon tu m'aurais sentis à des milles à la ronde. (vive Jean Leloup).  
  
Il se servit une quantité impressionnante de bacon, d'œuf et de petites patates. Il haussa les épaules devant les yeux ronds de Lilianne :  
  
-Quoi, faut bien nourrire ça un corps de Dieu comme le mien.  
  
Ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa voisine. Il lui fit un grand sourire et commença à manger son énorme festin. Les quatre amis se connaissaient depuis leur première année, quand, dans le train ils furent contraints de partager le même wagon, faute de place ailleurs. Cela n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose, puisqu'ils étaient devenu tout simplement inséparable. Des liens très fort s'étaient créer entre eux et ils faisaient tout pour les conserver. Lilianne était très nerveuse la première fois qu'elle était embarqué dans le train pour Poudlard, mais très vite elle s'était détendu en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. Ils adoraient tous blaguer et rire. La première réaction des professeurs quand elle était entré dans l'école avait été :  
  
-Seigneur, les cheveux de sa mère.  
  
-Les yeux de son père.  
  
-C'est sa grand-mère tout crachée.  
  
Au début, elle était flattée, trouvant sa grand-mère très belle sur les photos qu'elle avait pu voir d'elle, mais après se l'être fait répéter toute l'année, elle s'était tanné et fini par ne plus y porter attention. Bien sûr, elle était tout de même une fille hors du commun, elle était la fille DU GRAND Harry Potter, comme elle aimait le dire ironiquement. Elle, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel d'être la fille DU Harry Potter, sauf peut-être le fait que tout le monde (ou presque) la respectait, lui faisait très attention et qu'elle rencontrait toujours beaucoup de gens. Mais au bout d'un moment on se lasse de cette sorte de popularité et on a envie de se faire regarder pour ce qu'on est vraiment, pas pour son père ou sa grand-mère. Ses amis avaient essayer de la réconforter sur ce sujet mais elle en souffrait beaucoup, même si elle ne le laissait pas toujours paraître. C'était une fille très rebelle. Elle se révoltait toujours contre ses parents et faisait toujours le plus de chose interdite, simplement pour le plaisir de les larguer. Elle n'avait pas toujours agit ainsi, quand elle était jeune on disait d'elle qu'elle était une petite fille modèle et parfaite, au grand plaisir de ses parents. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être si parfaite que cela. Elle faisait toujours le contraire de ce que ses parents voulaient. C'était une fille très intelligente, mais elle était d'une insolence extrême, au grand déplaisir de ses professeurs, à qui elle donnait du fil à retordre. Elle parlait toujours avec ses amis pendant les cours, faisait n'importe quoi sauf écouter, mais le problème était que les professeurs lui posaient ensuite des questions, pensant la piéger. A leur grand déplaisir, elle répondait la plupart du temps correctement et réussissait les exercices mieux que la majorité. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas la chicaner pour ses mauvaises notes ou son manque d'effort. Heureusement, elle avait une passion. Elle savait que dans sa famille c'était héréditaire, que cela avait été la passion de son père, de son grand-père, etc., mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait le Quidditch. Elle jouait à la position de poursuiveuse. Quand elle fut admise dans l'équipe (haut la main) son père lui offrit le balai dernier cri, un Explosion 3000. Elle n'allait pas le cacher, sa famille était tout de même assez riche. Elle avait tout ce dont elle souhaitait, ses parents étant tous deux des personnes influentes dans le monde magique. Elle ne savait pas trop en quoi consistait le vrai travail de son père, mais elle savait qu'il était très près du ministre de la magie, ayant été sa bonne amie quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Hermionne Granger. Lilianne la trouvait un peu trop coincé et sérieuse. Elle lui parlait rarement, la ministre étant toujours occupé, tout comme son père. Son père... tout un mystère planait autour de lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, mais il était connu, rapportait de l'argent et il était toujours partit ou occupé. Enfin, elle s'en foutait un peu, ne le voyant qu'à Noël et à l'été.  
  
-Lili...Lili...LILI!  
  
Lilianne sursauta et leva la tête vers son amie Mélissa qui la regardait, interrogatrice.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?  
  
-On va faire un tour dans le parc, tu viens?  
  
-Ha oui, j'arrive.  
  
-T'était où, belle rêveuse? Demanda Sébastien, toujours aussi charmeur.  
  
-Je pensais à mon père.  
  
-Ha, le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, le surdoué du Quidditch, qui ne pense pas à lui, dit Dave, Harry étant son héros grâce à son talent au Quidditch.  
  
-Ta gueule, dit Lilianne, le fusillant du regard.  
  
Elle détestait quand on parlait de son père ainsi. Elle avait assez entendu toute cette mascarade d'admiration envers quelqu'un qu'elle était supposé connaître et admiré elle aussi. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne faisait que lui en vouloir, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
-Te fâche pas, Lili, je blaguais.  
  
-Hum... , grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le parc et décidèrent finalement d'allé dans la forêt interdite chercher de nouvelles plantes pour une potion de vieillissement destiné aux Poufsouffles. Mélissa les avait toujours trouvés vieux jeux et il faut dire qu'elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Trop stupide, disait-elle. Elle avait un petit côté cruelle et baveux qui faisait un mélange assez spéciale chez elle. Elle se plaisait bien à dire qu'elle avait failli aller à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, elle avait plusieurs amis de cette maison, au grand déplaisir de ses amis Griffondor. Enfin, cette fois- ci, elle s'était dit que ce serait bien si on taquinait (c'est ce qu'elle avait affirmé) un peu les poufsouffles puisque depuis le début des temps c'était les serpentards qui étaient toujours visés. Ses trois amis avaient été un peu surpris mais ils avaient été tout de même amusé par ce point de vue et accepté le changement positivement. Ils étaient donc dans la forêt à la recherche de plantes pour cette potion. Ayant une plante plus rare que les autres à trouver, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Lilianne marchait déjà depuis un bon moment sans succès et elle lançait régulièrement de petits cailloux derrière elle, histoire de ne pas se perdre. Même si elle était assez habitué de venir dans la forêt, elle ne voulait quand même pas s'égarer. Elle arriva à un « T » du sentier et ne se souvint pas qu'il y en avait un à cet endroit. Habituellement, il ne tournait que vers la droite au lieu d'offrir la possibilité d'aller vers la gauche. La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence et elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se trouver par là. Au bout d'un moment elle poussa un cri de victoire, ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. La petite plante écarlate se balançait sous la légère brise. Lilianne fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de brise. C'était le calme plat. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la plante et avec un haussement d'épaule elle décida de la cueillir quand même. Elle allait l'arracher quand une forte détonation et un éclair aveuglant la firent basculer. Elle voulut mettre ses mains derrière elle pour parer le choc mais il lui sembla qu'une éternité passa avant qu'elle ne puisse poser ses mains sur le sol et qu'elle ne s'écrase. Elle se cogna la tête sur une roche et laissa échapper un juron. Elle se mit en position assise, se pris la tête entre les mains et resta ainsi un moment. Finalement, elle se ressaisit et décida de laissez tomber cette foutue plante si elle était pour la blesser encore. Elle allait ramasser ses cailloux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait plu. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, se demandant qui aurait eu la joyeuse idée de lui voler pour lui faire une mauvaise farce.  
  
-Eh, c'est pas vraiment drôle tout ça! Sortez et rendez moi mes pierres!... Allez, Sébas, Méli, Dave!,  
  
Elle tournait sur elle-même, essayant de voir s'ils ne se cachaient pas derrière un arbre. Frustrée, elle décida de rentrer au château et de les laisser s'arranger tout seul. Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse et, ayant un bon sens de l'orientation, elle put sortir de la forêt sans trop de problème. 


	7. Note de l'auteure

Salut tlm... je suis désolé, mais cette fic ne sera pas updaté... je n'ai plus le temps et de toute manière elle n'était pas tout à fait à mon goût... Si j'ai du temps plus tard, peut-être que je reprendrai l'idée mais sous une forme améliorer et en tenant compte du tome 5 . Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont aider à la continuer!!! CrickSha 


End file.
